


Unconditional Things

by elenei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discussion of Abortion, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Mutual Longing, as self indulgent as ever, light angst and lighthearted, you have to write the messy house stark dynamics you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenei/pseuds/elenei
Summary: Arya and Gendry have been friends for years but one night changes everything.
Relationships: Arya Stark & House Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 179
Kudos: 502





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Forgesex Anniversary!!! I had intended this to be a one-shot to celebrate the most holy of days but it got a little out of hand. It's longer than I expected and I didn't finish writing in time. So I'm splitting it into two parts. 
> 
> Arya and Gendry are the focus but I ended up using this fic to explore some of the more complex aspects of the Stark family unit in regards to Arya. I don’t think its that bad but comparatively speaking I guess it could come across harsh at times. I would just remind anyone reading that in this universe the Starks are extremely rich, traditional and very concerned with how they are perceived by the public. 
> 
> Title is from Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette.

It might never have happened if not for her family. They had driven her to the point of exhaustion, and more importantly, to drinking excessive amounts of alcohol with their insufferable matchmaking.

"My mom is trying to set me up with a random Frey to prove for once and all that I’m her least favorite child. And my sister wants some Tyrell guy to ‘accompany me' like I'm in need of supervising which I know is what she thinks. My dad has a Cerwyn boy in mind - says we'd get along great. Even Robb thinks I should hang out with his friend who's an Umber or something," Arya ranted loudly so she could be certain she was heard in the rowdy bar. It was a Friday night and the Crossroads was packed. "All because I don't have a date to a stupid wedding!”

“Suitors for m’lady,” Gendry droned. He was scowling in the general direction of the television overhead.

“Don’t start,” Arya warned. She was in no mood for that. It almost always ended in a fight. Gendry mouthed a sorry, but he didn’t appear to be repentant. “You _know_ I don’t want any of them.”

“Then what do you want?”

Gendry’s blue eyes met hers and Arya saw genuine curiosity. She felt herself grow warm as he waited for an answer.

“I want to get them all off my back,” Arya said after failing to think of a better response. “Will you go with me? I know it's not your scene, but I have to shut them up."

Gendry looked uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and avoided her eyes.

"They all want you to go with someone from their world," he grumbled staring into his beer. He wasn't wrong. Arya's family did expect her to meet a nice, wealthy man and settle down despite the fact she was only twenty. That was the age her mother had married her father who hadn’t been much older. Robb had done the same, Sansa was following suit and all eyes were turned on Arya to be next.

"They can forget it," Arya told him after drinking deeply from her glass. "I won't play that game."

Gendry nodded but his jaw was still clenched.

“Good,” he said tightly. “You should just forget about it."

But she couldn't.

It was all too much. Her parents' constant disappointment as Arya failed to live up to her siblings was getting to her more than she cared to admit to anyone. The rest of the Starks were all so...together. Robb was married with two young children and had a promising career in politics. Sansa had chosen to pursue a degree in literature which Arya thought was mostly useless, but everyone was willing to overlook it since she had secured a marriage proposal from a rich, well-bred man. Bran was on track to attend college in the fall with several lucrative majors in mind. Little Rickon was a handful but since he was the baby nobody questioned it. Even Jon had made their father proud by joining the Watch. He lived in the far north and was far from all criticism, regardless of how anyone felt.

Arya was not so lucky. She never seemed to know what to do or where to go. After high school she had moved out on her own, but she didn't go to college. That had devastated her parents even though Arya swore she just wanted a year off to figure herself out. Arya was no closer to finding any answers.

She found a lot of jobs in her search. She waited tables and tended bar to her mother's horror but it suited Arya just fine. She enjoyed talking to the people and always made good tips. She could handle even the unruliest of patrons. She had also worked as a line cook, walked dogs, babysat children, and done time in retail. Arya had plenty of experience and lived on her own without any help from her parents (a feat most of her siblings couldn't manage) but it was never good enough.

"Let’s get some shots," she suggested to Gendry. Arya wanted to forget her problems even if it was only for the night.

"No way. I'm not letting you lead me down that road tonight," he scoffed. "It's a dark place." Arya thought it was a rather fun place. But Gendry did not get the same thrill from being chased by the police through a junkyard. They were alike in many ways but daring for the sake of daring was not one of them.

"Scared I'll out drink you?"

Gendry's glass paused halfway to his mouth. He glanced over at her with pure disbelief written all over his face. Arya didn’t let hers give anything away. That was another way they differed. Gendry was an open book. Arya had learned to conceal her emotions over the years. 

"You could never outdrink me."

Arya leaned onto the bar so her face was only a couple inches from Gendry's. For a split second, her eyes darted to his lips. Arya could’ve sworn his did the same.

"Prove it."

Gendry stared at her for a moment with his brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. Arya met his gaze evenly. She thought she had him for a second but then a huge grin replaced both in an instant.

"I'm not falling for this." He picked his beer back up and took a drink, ignoring Arya's outrage that he had seen right through her tactic. She pushed his shoulder, but he barely budged on the barstool. It just made him chuckle harder.

"Oh, come on! You act like such an old man these days." Gendry had found a job in his field only a couple months ago after finishing his degree in mechanical engineering. He had a grown-up career and income to show for it. He was very proud of how far he had come from that autobody shop. Arya was happy for him, but sometimes she missed all the trouble they got into together as kids. 

"Maybe I like being an old man. You ever think about that?"

He did and she knew it. She didn't have to think about it.

"Just a couple shots," Arya promised. "You don't have work tomorrow." Gendry was staring at the television overhead, but Arya could tell he was clearly listening. "I just wanna have some good old-fashioned fun and there's nobody else I'd rather do it with then you. "

Gendry looked over at her again. She had expected him to look weary of her antics, but Arya saw fondness in his eyes.

"Nobody else huh?"

" _Nobody_ ," Arya swore.

Gendry heaved a sigh. Then he gestured to the bartender with a raised hand.

"Two shots and no more," Gendry offered as the bartender walked towards them. He was using his no nonsense voice. She learned that long ago when they were still children that there was no use arguing with that tone.

"Two shots," Arya agreed seizing the moment. "What's the worst that could happen?"

*

It was too early. That much Arya knew. The room was still dark and the air blowing in from the window cool with crisp spring air. Arya pressed her face deeper into the pillow and willed herself back to sleep. But something was off and even in her semi unconscious state Arya could feel it. The bed was too hard and the blanket too heavy to be her own. The pillow smelled familiar but not at all like her own.

Arya opened her eyes and felt her heart stop. As she suspected she was not in her own bed and she was not alone. Gendry was lying next to her on his stomach. That wasn’t necessarily alarming. What made Arya’s blood rush was that he had kicked the blankets off during the night giving her an unobstructed view of his very well defined, very bare, backside. More times than she could count Arya had woken up in the company of her best friend. Over the many years of their friendship they had often crashed on each other’s couches, camped in the same tent and shared hotel rooms. But they always kept their clothes on.

Until last night.

It was all blurry in her mind, but Arya could recall an inadvisable number of shots, laughing and kissing in the stairwell of Gendry's apartment complex, and clumsily ripping off each other’s clothes as they fell into his bed together.

A part of Arya wanted to shove Gendry so hard he fell onto the floor. More surprising was the desire she felt to reach out and run her hands down his muscular backside. Arya clenched her hands into fists. Instead of doing either of those things she took a deep, calming breath the way Syrio Forel had taught her when she had just been a little girl. He had instructed Arya in more than mixed martial arts. His lessons had been about controlling your emotions, your fear at their core.

Gendry had his face turned towards her and Arya stared at him. He appeared to still be sleeping deeply if his light snores were any indication. His shaggy dark hair was falling in his face, over his cheek and jaw. Arya remembered her lips pressing against them only a couple hours ago while he moved inside her.

It was too much for her to reflect on while half naked, hungover, and in his bed.

Quietly but quickly, Arya slipped out from under the covers. She had put on one of Gendry's old band tee shirts - from a concert they had attended together - before falling asleep. She didn't bother taking it off. Arya found her jeans on the bedroom floor. She pulled them on without looking for her underwear. Arya left Gendry's room without a backwards glance. She located her sneakers in the hallway. She didn't take the time to search his place for the rest. Arya threw on what she needed and ran.

*

Gendry woke up to an empty bed. His hand instinctively reached for the space beside him and when he felt nothing but cold sheets it all came flooding back. Enough of it did, at least. Images of him and Arya in various stages of undress. Of Gendry kissing down her neck and breasts and between her thighs. Of him inside her. Gendry sat up and looked around the room wildly. He was alone.

"Fuck."

Gendry rubbed his hands over his face. His head was throbbing with pain and he felt like puking. He wasn’t used to drinking like that. The hangover was going to hit him like a ton of bricks. Even worse he felt a deep anxiety creeping up on him rapidly.

He had sex with Arya.

Arya his best friend.

Arya who Gendry loved more than anyone.

Gendry cursed several more times before dragging his body out of bed. He rarely slept with clothes on even in the depth of winter, but this morning Gendry was highly aware of his nudity. He pulled on a pair of boxers and then peered out into the living room. It was quiet. Hot Pie would've already left for the bakery.

And there was no sign of Arya.

He had hoped and feared seeing her in the kitchen making coffee like she always did when she spent the night. His apartment felt more like a home to Gendry when Arya was around. He cherished those moments. Gendry wasn’t used to feeling at home. He had bounced around too often as a child and never had a place or family to claim his own.

That was until he met Arya.

Gendry padded around his room aimlessly. He checked his phone several times, but he had no new texts. He wanted to reach out to Arya but what could he even say? _Thanks for the drunken sex? I think it was fun? Lets get together and do it again sometime? Soon?_ He couldn't text his oldest and closest friend like that despite how much he very much wanted to. Gendry would be lying if he said he hadn't dreamed of Arya in that way. And often. Though he had never admitted it to her.

Gendry forced himself into the shower - a cold one. As he sobered up he began to remember the specifics of the night him and Arya had shared. She had kissed him first, he remembered as he leaned his head against the cool tile. He knew that her kiss had to of just been the alcohol, though. Arya got extra wild when she was intoxicated. He’d seen her throw hands and dance on tables and jump into lakes. Last night, she’d decided to press her lips to another’s. And Gendry had just been there.

*

Arya didn't go straight home. Her entire being felt like it was buzzing with adrenaline. It wouldn't do her any good to be stuck in her apartment with all that weighing on her. Arya tried to walk it off through the dark pre-dawn streets of the Riverlands. As she walked the memories seemed to come back clearer.

There had been many more shots than the agreed upon two thanks to Anguy, Tom and Lem showing up as rowdy as ever. They were even more eager than Arya had been to get drunk. Unlike Arya they didn’t need a reason either. That was their default. The situation had escalated rapidly after that. Arya and Gendry left the bar together in the early morning hours and stumbled down the road to his place. When wasted Arya, like most people, tended to become reckless. She was known for throwing punches and causing general mayhem. She had even ended up in police custody once. Last night she had decided to make her boldest move yet.

“You know what I want?” Arya had asked him breathlessly under a streetlight. She had made the first move; Arya knew that for certain. And it made sense. Gendry didn't feel that way about her. He had only gaped at her as she pressed herself against him. She pulled him down to meet her lips. He had kissed her back, though. With a fervor she wouldn’t have expected from him. Gendry had always been timid with women from what Arya witnessed. He blushed when he found himself as the object of female attention. But Gendry had anchored Arya tightly with one of his hands on the small of her back while the other held her face. Even hours later Arya could recall how rough and warm his hand had felt against her skin.

Gendry had picked Arya up and carried her with ease from the street to the stairwell where he tripped over his feet causing them to fall apart loudly with laughter for several minutes until a tenant screamed at them to shut up. Gendry had cradled her face and kissed her softly while still chuckling right then and there.

His upset neighbors hadn't done much to slow their momentum. They stumbled to his door holding hands and while Gendry fumbled with his keys Arya was pressing kisses to his neck and jaw as her fingers worked on unbuttoning his jeans. They’d kissed for a long time against his door. Arya thought her bra and shirt must have been discarded in that vicinity. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist again Gendry moved them to his bedroom.

Even in his drunken state he was gentle when he placed her on his bed. He pulled his shirt over his head while Arya yanked her jeans off. Gendry kneeled between her bare legs and stared at her. Arya could easily bring the expression back to her mind. It had been one she’d never seen on his face before. His blue eyes were full of awe.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed. “I l-”

“Shut up,” Arya had murmured sitting up so she could press her lips against his.

The sun was starting to rise, and Arya had no place to go but home. It was early when she stepped into the apartment. Most people would still be abed, but Shireen was already up and dressed, bustling around the kitchen. Arya was drawn to the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

"Good morning," she said when Arya approached the doorway.

Arya could only nod in greeting.

“Did you spend the night at Gendry’s?” her roommate asked.

“What? No? Why would you assume that?” Arya’s voice sounded higher than normal. She cleared her throat. Arya had never been a very convincing liar.

“Because you two went to the Crossroads together and you usually stay the night at his place.” Shireen’s tone suggested this should be obvious and it would’ve been to Arya had she not be hungover. And perhaps a bit unhinged after a night of drunken sex with her best friend.

“Oh right.” Arya needed to get a grip. “Uh, yeah I crashed at Gendry’s.”

Crashed, burned, and all that remained was the ashes of their friendship.

Shireen went about her morning routine. Without saying another word, she poured an extra cup of coffee for Arya who gratefully wrapped her hands around the steaming mug as she sat down at their kitchen table. Shireen was across from her and Arya envied her calm, relaxing energy. Arya felt she was about to burst out of her skin.

“We had sex,” Arya confessed abruptly. "Me and Gendry."

“Oh.” Shireen looked up from buttering a piece of toast. Half her face was scarred from a childhood illness, but it reminded Arya of Gendry in a lot of ways. They had the same thick dark eyebrows and ice blue eyes. Arya had expected those eyes to go round with shock or for her jaw to drop. Neither happened. Shireen's expression was one more of soft understanding.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Arya noted.

“Should I be? You two have been inseparable since before I even met you. And we’ve known each other awhile.” Arya and Shireen had met their freshmen year of high school. They had both gone to the same private school as the rest of Westeros’ elite. But neither had fit in among their peers. Shy and timid Shireen had been the victim of bullying most of her life. One day, early in the school year a boy had been cruelly mocking her scars. Arya had stepped into the hallway as the boy called her ugly. Arya punched him right in the nose. She had earned a suspension for that but her and Shireen became close as a result. Arya had never regretted it. “Most people who see you together assume you're already sleeping together.”

“That’s stupid.” It came out almost a snarl. Arya regretted it immediately and told Shireen as much, but her friend was nonplussed by the outburst. Shireen might be softer and sweeter than most, but she was still a Baratheon. Arya imagined growing up in Stannis’ household would harden anyone. Even the sweetest of girls.

“Well, stupid or not this is going to change things,” Shireen pointed out. Her voice was gentle but hearing it aloud felt like a blow to Arya.

“I know.” It made Arya feel sick to her stomach. She felt like she was going to lose her best friend to a drunken mistake. And it was all her fault. She had been the one who pushed them into drinking. Gendry had only gone along with it because Arya had convinced him. _And he only slept with you because he was drunk_ , an inner voice reminded her. Arya groaned and dropped her head to the table.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she muttered. Shireen reached across to pat the back of her hand.

"It'll be okay," she said.

"You don't know that."

"I do. Yours and Gendry's friendship can survive this. Whatever’s between you two is strong," she insisted. Arya shifted her head so she could look across the table with her chin still rested upon its surface. Shireen's face was as earnest as ever. "You two will figure it out."

"Maybe," Arya allowed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. There were no new messages. Arya wondered if Gendry was still blissfully unaware of what had happened in his sleep or if he had woken up and was trying to figure out what to do just like she was. She hoped it was the former.

*

By the afternoon of the same day he texted Arya to tell her they needed to talk.

*

They decided via text to meet at the park. It served as a more neutral location then either of their apartments – Gendry’s especially since it was the scene of the crime – and more private then the Crossroads or coffeeshop. But it was still a place of special significance for the two of them. They’d spent countless afternoons exploring, climbing, and hiking here. By the time Arya arrived Gendry was already pacing in front of the lake. When he saw her he stopped in his tracks.

“Hey,” he said softly pushing his hair out of his eyes. He was wearing jeans and a light jacket but Arya an image of him naked appeared in her mind. It was an effort to maintain eye contact. Arya cursed herself. She was acting like such an idiot. It wasn’t as if she’d never seen his dick before. But there was a big difference catching a glimpse of it as Gendry pissed against a tree and having it pressed against, _inside_ , her.

“Hi.”

They both were rooted in place several feet away from each other. Arya couldn’t remember such a distance ever existing between them. They had met years ago when Arya was ten. Her mother had gone to stay in the Riverlands at her childhood home with her sick father and she had brought Arya. Only Arya. That first summer while her mother held vigil at Hoster Tully’s bedside she had snuck away down to the High Heart Recreation Center nearly every day. That had been where she met the boys. Hot Pie, Lommy and Gendry were all in foster care at the time. They got into fights and talked back to adults and broke all sorts of rules. They were outcasts and Arya fit in with them just fine.

She would hate to lose any of them. Gendry most of all. 

"I'm sorry," Arya said. She had to do something to break the awkward tension. It was unbearable. 

"Why are you sorry?" Gendry asked. He looked more nervous than anything. His hands were in his jacket pocket, but Arya could still see the tension throughout his whole body. It was often his posture when he was at a party he didn't want to attend or with people he didn't want to socialize with. Arya wasn't used to him acting like that with her.

"This is my fault." Arya bit down on her lip and her eyes fell to her shoes. She dug the toe of her sneaker into the dirt. "I'm the reason we both got stupid drunk and..."

"You didn't make me do anything," Gendry said, firmly. Arya looked up. His face was locked onto hers. “You know me.” He shrugged. “Bullheaded.”

"Yeah but it was the alcohol, right?"

Gendry opened his mouth and then shut it. His eyes were drawn away from her towards the lake. The water was softly lapping at the shoreline. There was a pair of swans floating on the surface and trees were growing new leaves all around it’s border. It was too picturesque a scene for this conversation. Gendry stared at the water like he was in pain.

"I guess," he managed to get out after several failed attempts. 

"So, we'll just...pretend it never happened? We can go back to normal," Arya said. There was a pleading note to her voice. "Just hanging out and all that. Friends."

Gendry looked back at her as if it was a great effort. He had taken on a more sullen demeanor then a few seconds ago. He stared silently for a heartbeat and then nodded.

"Friends," he echoed.

*

It was easier said than done.

They had promised things would go back to normal but Arya didn’t know how to do that. And if his lack of contact was any evidence neither did Gendry. Normally, they texted daily and saw each other at least once a week if not more. Something had changed between them. They didn’t communicate by phone anymore and only hung out when they both ended up in the same place at the same time by coincidence.

Which happened just once. Arya had shown up at the Crossroads with Shireen and he’d been there with his usual crew. Tom called them over but Gendry avoided her gaze the entire time with a blush fixed to his cheeks. He’d awkwardly excused himself after less than ten minutes of her company. Arya had almost followed him out to shove him or yell or anything to get him to look at her.

Arya texted and talked to her brothers even more than usual to make up for the lack of contact with Gendry. She swapped book recommendations with Bran, lent a nonjudgmental ear to Rickon as he vented about school, and listened to Jon's stories from the Wall.

But it wasn’t the same.

Arya did get another job that helped take her mind off things. She found a nearby wildlife research project that was looking for help with a variety of tasks both in the field and office. They focused on studying and tracking wild wolves but also rehabilitated injured wildlife and even cared for some long term.

Arya couldn’t remember ever being so excited about potential employment.

The only problem was the man in charge of hiring. He was an angry, drunk of a man and over a foot taller than Arya with burns covering half his face. She struggled to keep up with his steps as he showed her around during her interview. 

"Raptors are in there," he said shortly gesturing with a thumb to a nearby building. Then he jerked his chin across to a large enclosure. "Wolves are here."

Arya had loved wolves ever since she was a little girl. They were a symbol of the north, her home, where their populations were still stable. But in the south they’d been viciously hunted for decades. This study was primarily to track their whereabouts, pack dynamics and numbers.

"How do they end up here?" Arya asked.

"Most have been bred in captivity by assholes." He spat on the ground. "Wolves aren't pets."

Arya watched as a grey wolf rose from behind the fence to stare at them with piercing yellow eyes. Arya felt herself stand up straighter.

"She's the boss here," Sandor said following her gaze. "A real alpha bitch. Hates my guts."

"They say wolves can sense fear," Arya offered with a sly look in his direction. 

He glared at down at her. Arya imagined that face would make most people wet their pants. Or worse. Arya didn’t even flinch.

"You implying I'm afraid on your interview, girl?"

"You said it not me."

He stared at her for a long time and Arya stared right back. He had the most hateful eyes she’d ever seen on a person before, but she wasn't scared of him.

He nodded after a prolonged silence.

"You're hired."

*

"You're moping."

Gendry was _not_ moping. He was relaxing in front of the television after a long day at work with a beer as was his right. There was a difference. Not that he owed anyone an explanation for what he did in his free time. Least of all Hot Pie who spent all _his_ free time elbow deep in dough.

To make a point Gendry grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. Hot Pie in typical Hot Pie fashion did not take the hint. He sat down on the couch next to Gendry and gave him an annoying look. Like he knew something Gendry didn’t. Which, excluding recipes for baked goods, was unlikely.

"You and Arya are fighting, huh?"

"No. We're not," he growled. It was the gods’ honest truth. Gendry _wished_ they were fighting. He knew what to do when they had some sort of disagreement. There'd been plenty over the years especially when they were younger. He usually went off on his own, sulked for an hour or a day and then went and apologized. This was something new and the uncertainty of it frightened him.

But he wasn't going to admit that to his dumbass roommate.

"You must be," Hot Pie said as if he hadn't heard. "Because the only time you get like this is when you're on the outs with Arya. And she hasn't been over in awhile.” Not since that night. “You wanna talk about it?"

He did not. What happened between him and Arya was their business. He hadn’t told a single soul what had happened. He wondered if Arya had. She was far more sociable than Gendry. If nothing else her roommate, his cousin, probably knew. Gendry suppressed a groan.

Annoyed, he directed his most impressive scowl towards his friend who had the good sense to look nervous.

"Hot Pie?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck off."

*

“Arya, are you okay?”

It was two in the afternoon on a beautiful spring day and Arya was curled up on the couch in her pajamas with a bottle or ginger ale and an entire sleeve of saltine crackers. She had even had to call into work which she hated doing. Arya hadn’t gotten a chance to work in the field yet. She was still in the office but she was making a lot of headway on organizing all the data Sandor Clegane had collected. They were even letting her help in other ways. Arya was being trained to handle raptors that were being rehabilitated.

“Not really,” Arya admitted nibbling on a cracker. “I’ve been getting sick a lot lately and it’s really bad today. Can’t keep anything down.”

Arya didn’t mention how she felt over everything with Gendry. Things still weren’t back to normal. The incident was nearly two months past and they hadn’t hung out like old times. It was the longest they’d gone without seeing each other since the summer Arya spent in Braavos when she was fourteen. And even then, they had talked on the phone frequently.

“Can I ask you a question?” Shireen asked. She had been quiet for several minutes and was fidgeting in her spot. “Don’t get mad, okay?”

“Why would I get mad?”

“Because I don’t think you’re going to like this question.” There was another pause before Shireen spoke again. “When was your last period?”

Arya stared at her friend. She didn’t know whether she wanted to laugh or scream. It was impossible, hilariously so, but there was something inside her that knew better.

"No." She aggressively shook her head which did not help with the ever-present nausea. "No!"

"I just thought it might be a possibility," Shireen said putting both her hands up.

"It's not!"

"Did you and Gendry use protection?"

"I don't know!" She didn’t remember Gendry putting a condom on. _How could they have been so stupid?_ _So stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Arya felt tears of frustration in her eyes. She really was as careless as everyone said.

"I missed my last period." Arya groaned. She’d been so distracted with her new job and everything that she hadn’t even noticed. "I haven’t gotten one this month either."

Shireen's eyes were sympathetic.

"But I cannot be pregnant. That's just…” Arya struggled to finish her sentence. “stupid."

"Why do you say that?" 

"I mean it's me we're talking about," Arya replied with a bitter snort. "I'm not…mother material." She pictured her own mother. Nobody could deny Catelyn Stark was the maternal ideal having raised five children. A majority of them had even turned out to be great successes.

“I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit,” Shireen said. “You’re one of the most caring people I know. Besides there’s no one right way to be a mom.”

“I might not even be-” Arya took a deep breath. “Pregnant.”

Shireen stood up in one fluid motion and put her hands on her hips. She was several inches taller than Arya like most Baratheons and made an imposing figure when she wanted. Arya could see how determined she was to get the bottom of this. And for that Arya was grateful because she rather felt like running to the bathroom to get sick.

"Well there’s only one way to find out."

*

“All I want is a drink and now that’s the last thing I can have,” Arya muttered clutching the fifth pregnancy test she had peed on. Her and Shireen had taken turns running back and forth from their apartment to the convenience store down the block to buy pregnancy tests and beverages. Each had the same exact result as the others. "Then again that's exactly how I got into this situation."

“I don’t know what to say.” Shireen was sitting next to her on the tiled bathroom floor. Arya chucked the test into the waste bin with the others so she could wrap her arms around her legs.

“You could read me my funeral rites” Arya suggested. “My mother is going to kill me.”

“She was happy when the twins were born...”

“Robb is older, married and following in my dad’s hollowed footsteps. He basically has first born son immunity. I’m twenty and the family fuck up. She’ll flip out on principal.”

There was no doubt in Arya’s mind on that account at least. It didn’t matter that Arya was the same age Catelyn had been when she gave birth to Robb. She had been married to Arya’s father, a man of high social standing. Arya wasn’t even dating Gendry. And he was hardly the kind of man they were always pressuring her to get involved with. Arya couldn’t imagine telling her mother, father, Sansa and all the rest she was pregnant with Gendry’s baby.

Hell, she couldn’t even imagine telling Gendry she was pregnant with Gendry’s baby. Gendry hardly dated. He did not seem at all interested in the whole marriage and babies thing.

“You don’t have to tell her…”

Arya scoffed.

“She’s going to notice eventually.”

“Not if you, you know, get rid of it,” Shireen whispered as if she was afraid someone would overhear the conversation they were having in the privacy of their bathroom. “Remember our sophomore year of high school with Margery Tyrell’s little indiscretion? One of her cousins drove her to get it done. I could go with you if you wanted. We don’t even have to tell your mom…or Gendry.”

That made Arya feel weirder than she could say. She was fine with keeping it a secret from her mother. That was for the best. Gendry was another matter entirely. Arya wasn’t used to keeping secrets from him.

“I’m sorry if I put you in a rough spot with this,” Arya said, avoiding a true answer to the suggested abortion.

“What do you mean?” Shireen’s brow was furrowed.

“Gendry’s your cousin.” Arya shrugged as if that explained it all because for her it did. Arya was closer to her cousin Jon than anyone else in her family. Arya would never be able to keep a secret like this from him if she were in Shireen’s shoes. She would feel duty bound to be honest with him. “I don’t want you to betray your family on my account.”

“Gendry and I aren’t close…” That was true. Arya and Jon had grown up beside each other in the same home. They were siblings in all but blood. Gendry and Shireen were different. They hadn’t even met until they were teenagers when Gendry’s parentage was revealed in an exposé piece by the media. It had been difficult for Gendry to learn who his father was. He had been hurt even if he hadn’t ever admitted it. He wasn’t alone. Gendry had learned of several siblings when the news broke. Arya considered that a blessing, but she wasn’t sure Gendry agreed. “This isn’t a betrayal, Arya. I’m your friend and if you don’t want to go through with this then you shouldn't. It’s _your_ choice."

Shireen wrapped her arm around Arya’s shoulders.

"I know," Arya said. And she couldn't say it aloud but that what she feared the most.

*

Before Arya could make a choice of any sort, she had something to do that she was dreading almost as much: a dress fitting.

Sansa’s wedding was a spectacle nearly two years in the making. Her older sister was creating the fairy tale of her dreams; that took time, effort, and a lot of money. All the wedding party clothing were to be custom made and Sansa’s dress alone cost more than most people’s college tuition. There was also to be a carriage drawn by four white horses, silk imported from across the narrow sea, and a twelve-foot-high cake. Among many, many other things. Arya felt the entire event was excessive but seeing as they left her out of most of it, she tried not to complain.

The only thing she had not escaped was being included in the wedding party. The entire family was apart from Jon and it would have looked odd if Arya had been left out seeing as she was Sansa’s one and only sister. That was the only reason she had been chosen to be one of the six bridesmaids. Sansa was very open about finding Arya to be an embarrassment.

Therefore, Arya was not the maid of honor. That distinction went to Sansa’s long time best fried Jeyne Poole. Arya wouldn’t have wished it on her worst enemy. Ever since the engagement Jeyne had a new full-time job jumping through hoops to plan a wedding that wasn’t even her own.

Arya could barely tolerate one hoop.

She drove from her apartment in the Riverlands to the high-class King’s Landing boutique Sansa had bestowed her patronage upon. The entire time all she could think about was that Gendry’s stupid sperm had fertilized one of her stupid eggs and now she had to do something about it.

"You're late," Catelyn Stark said in greeting as Arya dragged her feet through the door. She wrinkled her nose at the brightly lit, mirror filled room. It was exactly the kind of sophisticated establishment that put Arya on edge. She’d sooner be lost in the woods or arm wrestling drunk strangers in a bar.

“Sorry, mother.”

Sansa was perched on a cushioned chair with a glass of champagne in one hand. She was all shades of red between her auburn hair, rosy tinted cheeks and a lacey pink dress that matched her purse. She already looked exasperated with Arya’s presence.

“What have you done to yourself?”

Arya glanced down at her body in alarm. She wasn’t showing yet but what if Sansa had seen some sign on her?

“Your hair.” Sansa stood to inspect it closer. Arya sighed in relief. Last time the Stark sisters had seen each other her brown hair had been in a braid halfway down her back. But after everything that had happened with Gendry she had chopped it all off until it curled just underneath her ear. She quite liked it. And it felt good to have if all off her neck as the weather warmed.

“I needed a change.” Arya tossed her bag onto an empty chair. She peered into one of the mirrors. She thought the new cut looked fine, but Arya wasn’t precious about hair. On a dare from Hot Pie and Lommy she had let Gendry buzz it in the tenth grade. It was in the top five moments when Sansa had been most disgusted with Arya. “Like your post Joffrey goth phase.”

“That is a false equivalency!”

“Girls, please. Sansa it’s just hair,” she said to Arya’s surprise. Their mother was standing on a raised platform as the seamstress made note of needed alterations. The mother of the bride looked like royalty wearing a shiny deep blue dress with a cape over one shoulder. Arya wasn’t used to their mother taking her side. “And it’ll grow out a bit before the wedding day.”

Arya grumbled as they shoved her into the dressing room before she could argue about anymore. The dress was already hanging up when Arya when the door shut behind her. Even on the hanger it seemed to shimmer. She sighed. There wasn’t even the smallest desire in her to be a part of this. Arya supposed she should have felt bad about that. Sansa was her sister after all. But she just felt tired.

Arya couldn’t help but stare at herself in the mirror after she shrugged out of her clothes. She turned to the side and poked at her middle. It was still flat. For now. But if Arya went through with this she wouldn’t be by the time of the wedding. She chewed on her lip and tried to imagine herself with a big pregnant belly.

“What’s taking so long?” Sansa asked on the other side of the door. She had hovered anxiously over every single detail of this event. No matter how miniscule it appeared. “Do you need help zipping up?”

“Just give me a second.”

Arya pulled the dress on and braced herself for the scrutiny she knew was imminent. It had always been this way with her mother and sister. They were dissatisfied with her appearance no matter what she did. Arya had given up trying to appease them a long time ago.

In all fairness to the bridesmaid dresses Arya didn’t hate the color. It was a light blue, like ice, that went with the winter color scheme Sansa was devoted to. Arya could appreciate that. She did, however, hate everything else about it. All the bridesmaid dresses were strapless which made Arya feel uncomfortable and awkward. The length of the dress reached the floor with tulle that was far too delicate for Arya. It made her feel like a little girl playing dress up in someone else’s clothes. She knew it wasn’t her wedding, but she was dreading an entire evening spent in this frilly creation.

She stepped out of the dressing room and onto the same platform her mother had been on.

“Oh, Arya.” Her mother’s Tully blue eyes looked a little emotional. “You look so pretty like this.”

Arya pressed her lips together.

“Thanks? I think.” 

“She will have to wear heels,” Sansa said to someone who wasn’t Arya as she watched the seamstress take the necessary measurements.

“Nobody’s going to see my feet,” Arya argued. She _hated_ heels. They had forced her into them for Robb and Jeyne’s wedding too. Not an hour into the reception Arya had cast them aside so she could run around barefoot. She never did see those horrible shoes again.

“That’s irrelevant. You’re too short. You would look like a little grumkin otherwise.”

Arya gave her a dirty look. Sansa was only slightly taller than Arya but she never stepped out in public in anything less than three inch heels so the difference often felt more extreme than what it truly was.

“And I really do wish you hadn’t cut your hair,” Sansa added with a weary sigh. “Long hair would look much more feminine.”

“Sorry, existing as myself failed to take your aesthetic sensibilities into consideration.”

“Arya,” Catelyn warned. “This is Sansa’s day can we please be civil.”

Arya bit her tongue rather than curse.

“Have you found a date yet?” Sansa asked retreating to her seat. She took a sip of her drink. They were both watching her intently. Arya willed her face to remain still.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to bring Gendry.” She said it as casually as she could.

They didn’t need to know that her and Gendry’s relationship was currently a mess and that she was pregnant with his baby. All Arya wanted was to shut them up in this moment.

“The mechanic.”

“He’s actually a mechanical engineer.”

Sansa did not look impressed. She was probably dreading having to explain to all her fancy friends how her sister’s guest was so beneath them all. Mother’s expression was displeased too but she held her tongue. As the topic changed to seating arrangements both were content to ignore Arya and she was content to be ignored.

*

She slammed the car door closed and groaned loudly. It had been every bit as tortuous as she had expected. Arya should not have agreed to be in the wedding in the first place. That much was obvious. She couldn’t play the role that they wanted her to without feeling drained.

“I’d never do that to you,” Arya exclaimed without thinking. She jerked her head down to her belly as soon as the words left her mouth. There was no response. But Arya felt her heart start to beat faster.

_Oh gods_ , Arya thought. _I’m talking to it_.

Arya dug her phone out of her bag. She was in desperate need of a fully formed person to talk to. She knew she could talk to Shireen, but Arya thought it unfair to constantly unload everything on her. Arya had lots of other friends from her many jobs and travels, but she felt hesitant about confiding something like this to most of them. There was Jon of course, Arya knew he wouldn’t judge. It still didn’t feel right and as Arya abruptly stopped scrolling through her contacts she understood why. There was only person she wanted to talk to.

*

Arya lingered outside his apartment door. She had decided to tell Gendry. Regardless of what she chose to do next she wanted him to know. They'd always been honest with each other. She couldn't bear to keep a secret like this from him for the rest of their lives.

She had texted him from her car outside the dress shop to ask him if he wanted to watch a movie together at his place. She couldn’t bring herself to send the ‘we need to talk’ text. He had answered within seconds to say he would have popcorn and soda waiting for her.

Arya raised her fist to knock and was met with Gendry’s face a couple short seconds later. He looked out of breath like he had dashed across the apartment. He was wearing sweats and a tee shirt, but he was freshly showered. His black hair fell into his eyes in thick damp strips. From where she stood Arya could smell the scent of his soap like pine trees. It reminded her of the forests that she had grown up in around Winterfell. She felt a strong longing to wrap her arms around him and did so before her mind could catch up to dissuade her.

“Arya.” he sighed like he hadn’t seen her for two years instead of two months. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Arya murmured as she pulled away. Gendry’s arms seemed reluctant to let go and lingered in the space that had formed between them once more.

“Get in here. I’ve got Ten Thousand Ships waiting.”

It was her favorite movie. Arya had watched it more times than she could count every since she was a little girl. It was an epic dramatization about Nymeria of Ny Sar’s journey from the Rhoynar to Westeros. Arya had made Gendry watch it for the first time when they were teenagers. She knew he didn’t love it like she did but he never complained even though it was three hours long.

“I’ve really missed this,” Gendry said as he settled on the couch with freshly popped popcorn and two bottles of soda. Arya sat down in the middle of the couch rather than on the opposite end. Gendry’s couch wasn’t very big. It was a remnant from his old mechanic days. He could probably afford better these days.

“Me too.” She pulled a blanket off the arm and covered them both. Arya wondered if Gendry was thinking about the last time they’d been under a blanket together like she was.

“Shireen told me you got a new job,” he said. The remote was in his hand but he’d yet to press play.

“Since when do you two talk?”

“We talk.” His blush told a different story. Gendry finally started the movie and Arya let it go. She didn’t want to push him into belligerence before she had a chance to drop her baby bomb.

It turned out a movie night was just what Arya needed. As it played Arya found herself getting swept up in the familiar story. She very nearly forgot the reason she was at Gendry’s apartment. It felt like any other night.

For as long as she could remember Nymeria had been one of Arya’s biggest heroes. As a little girl she had played pretend at being the warrior queen while her brothers would be knights and Sansa a princess. Nymeria was hardly a damsel or a typical lady. She had commanded armies and led her people to freedom. She had also married, more than once, and had several children. Arya chewed on her lip as she considered that.

Arya turned to her head to look at Gendry as the credits rolled. Gendry looked away from the television to her and smiled. It was a real smile; unburdened by their drunken night. He seemed more at ease then he had these past couple months. It made Arya’s heart warm to see it. She almost decided against telling him in that moment.

Almost.

“I have some big news.”

“Oh yeah?”

“It’s pretty heavy.”

He waited.

“I’m pregnant.”

Gendry blinked at her. For several heartbeats that was all he was able to do. His eyes then dropped to her abdomen.

"Pregnant," he repeated. "Pregnant? Like..." he gestured to her middle section with his hand. He didn't seem able to tear his eyes off that part of her. As if it was going to grow before his eyes.

"Yes, that kind of pregnant," Arya answered sharply. It wasn't fair to be short with him, she knew. This was shocking news as far as Gendry was concerned. But Arya had already adjusted to the knowledge there was something growing inside her.

“It’s yours,” she added in case he had any doubt about that. Their contact the past few weeks had been scarce but even when it wasn’t they didn’t give each other details on their sex lives. They shared a lot of things; secrets, hoodies, and jokes, but that wasn’t one of them. Gendry never wanted anything to do with any of her boyfriends or hookups. Not that there were many. Her only real boyfriend had been Edric Dayne. Gendry had _hated_ him. But that relationship had fizzled out awhile ago. Gendry had never even taken a girl home in her presence though Arya had heard the guys teasing about occasional hookups. She’d never been a witness to anything more serious. Gendry had always claimed to be too busy with work and school.

“Say something!” Arya demanded after what felt like several minutes passed. It was occurring to her that maybe this had been a mistake after all. Gendry's face was screwed up in that way of his. Whatever he was thinking about he was thinking about it with great intensity. When Arya snapped at him, he turned so his body was facing her and took her hand. Arya looked down at their joined hands with suspicion.

He inhaled deeply.

“Let’s get married.”

“Seven hells!” Arya shouted. She jumped up from the couch and what was left in their bowl of popcorn fell to the floor with a crash. Gendry stumbled to his feet too, so they were standing directly in front of each other. “Say something that isn’t _stupid_!”

“That’s what people do!” He was more defensive than she had seen him in a long time. Since they were teenagers and they would bump heads because they were both so damn stubborn. His jaw was clenched and even his icy blue eyes looked full of fire. “When they’re having a baby together-”

“I don’t even know if I’m going to keep it,” Arya blurted, loudly. Anything to stop his talk of marriage.

And it worked. Gendry instantly went quiet. Arya just barely heard him curse as he turned his body away from her. Arya watched helplessly as Gendry lowered himself back to the sofa and dropped his head into his hands. She couldn’t help but think back to the night that had led up to all this. When she had clutched at his head and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. Reflexively, Arya lifted her hand. But before she could reach out and touch him Gendry spoke.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was very soft. He rubbed the back of his neck. Arya could see it was flushed red too. “I shouldn’t of said…any of that.”

He then mumbled something, but all Arya could make out was “fucking stupid”.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s clearly not,” he said looking up at her.

Arya shrugged.

“It is what it is,” she said.

"So, you're gonna get an abortion?" he asked. There was no heat to his voice like there had been after she rejected his sudden proposal. Nor was there an eagerness that she knew most men would feel in his situation. Arya didn't think most single guys in their early twenties with brand new careers would be thrilled by the news of an accidental pregnancy. Gendry wasn’t most guys, though.

"I don't know." Arya shrugged again. "I have to think about it."

Gendry nodded in acknowledgement.

“Do you-” Arya wasn’t sure what she was trying to say. “I mean-” Gendry stood up again. This time he stepped closer to Arya. “What do you think about it?” There was something sad in the way he was looking at her.

“It’s your choice, Arya.” She could only sigh. "But no matter what you decide to do you're not alone," He fingers brushed against hers. Arya raised her chin to look in his eyes. They were filled with such care that she had to glance away. She wanted to wrap her arms around his solid frame again. She didn’t. "I'm here."

His words made her eyes sting. She managed a shaky nod and turned to grab her backpack. Gendry didn’t make any move to stop her. He stood as still as a statue while Arya made her way to the door where she fumbled with her boots and jacket.

“Will you tell me before you...whether you…you don’t have to,” he stumbled over the words. “But I’d like to be with you if you’ll let me. As a friend.”

Arya couldn't bear to turn back around to face that tender look in his eyes. She cleared her throat before answering.

"Yeah. You'll be the first to know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry makes a surprise visit, Arya makes a decision, and together they make an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is: Part Two! This fic is now going to have three parts in total. I saw it coming but I was in denial. 
> 
> Disclaimer: There is an animal death in this part. It's only in one paragraph and it's not graphic but I know that’s probably not what you expect from a pregnancy fluff fic so I’m providing a head’s up.

Gendry left his apartment right after Arya did. He didn’t know where he planned to go when he stormed out only that he needed to leave. The last thing he wanted was to encounter Hot Pie after that conversation. His footsteps were heavy as he stalked out to his car. It was dark and silent outside. When he slammed the car door behind him it echoed loudly in the night. Gendry sat there breathing hard.

Arya was pregnant.

Gendry had _gotten_ Arya pregnant.

He wasn’t unfamiliar with self-loathing, but he’d never felt it like this before. Arya was his best friend. She had trusted him from the very beginning when he had been just another little punk in the system. She had valued him when nobody else in the world ever had before. And in return he did this to her. Whether she had the baby or not things would never be the same.

Gendry threw his car in drive and headed to the gym. He had nowhere else to go and no one to talk to. The best he could think of was beating the crap out of a punching bag.

He hadn’t felt so alone in years. The only person he wanted to talk to was Arya and she couldn’t even look at him. Not that he blamed her. She probably hated him. Gendry had been stupid enough to have sex with her without using protection. And he’d been an even bigger fool to propose marriage. Gendry should’ve gotten on his knees and begged her forgiveness.

He couldn't confide any of this to his friends. Anguy and Tom and Lem were all idiots. Hot Pie and Lommy were no better. They would all give him more grief than anything.

Gendry considered his family. There was his foster sisters Willow and Jeyne but he knew how busy they’d be at the Crossroads. He was still getting to know his biological sisters. Bella probably had experience with this sort of thing, but she always made Gendry uncomfortable with her teasing. He could only imagine what she’d say about this. Mya was off in the mountains of the Vale and seldom had a signal. Edric lived in Lys but Gendry hardly spoke to his half-brother even when they occupied the same continent.

His mother had died so long-ago Gendry had only the vaguest memories of her. As far as Gendry was concerned he had no father. There was just a man who had left the picture the second he was done using his mother.

But as Gendry wrapped his knuckles and beat the shit out the bag, in the nearly deserted gym, Robert Baratheon kept returning to his thoughts. He had never met his father, though the man was still alive. Barely if reports were to be believed. According to the press he was drinking himself into an early grave. He was still making more bastards too. 

Gendry’s fist collided with the bag and he thought carefully about that as he tried to catch his breath. Robert had slowed down with the bastards over the years, but he hadn’t stopped completely. There was one sibling Gendry might want to visit considering Arya’s news.

Gendry pulled out his phone and sent a text to Bella. With anybody else he might be worried about waking them but his sister worked nights.

The next day he got into his truck and headed to King’s Landing. It wasn’t a trip he liked to make. Gendry had spent his earliest years living in some of the worst parts of that city. He had no desire to return to those memories. But the one person he was certain he did want to see was in that city. He punched the address from Bella into the GPS and drove.

It brought him to a far nicer neighborhood than he had expected. Hell, it was nicer than the area Gendry lived in. The building was directly across from King’s Landing Park where all the rich folks went for walks. Gendry double checked the address that Bella had sent him. It was correct. He still felt weird as he walked to the apartment.

Hesitantly, Gendry reached out and knocked on the door. For a moment there was no sign that anyone was home. He felt like an idiot for driving all this way under the assumption she’d be there. Gendry was about to leave when the door suddenly opened, and a slim young woman exclaimed happily to see him standing there. Gendry tried to smile but he was sure it looked more like a grimace than anything.

"Gendry!"

"Hey Megan," he said shifting awkwardly on his feet. He didn’t think the two of them had ever had a full conversation before. On the rare occasions that they interacted it usually began and ended with the standard pleasantries. "Sorry for just dropping in on you."

"You're always welcome." Megan waved him in. "Come in."

Megan and her daughter lived in an apartment far nicer than any Gendry had lived in as a child. He didn’t presume to know how much escorts made but Bella certainly didn’t have such a nice place. That meant Robert Baratheon was seeing to this bastard's needs better than he had the first dozen or so. Gendry was glad of that for Barra's sake. But it didn't make him hate his father any less.

Barra was playing on the living room floor surrounded by toys and books as they entered. She looked up at him curiously and Gendry wondered if she even recognized him. She was not quite three and had only met her older half-brother a handful of times when Bella babysat for the most part.

"Hey Barra," he said softly. He knelt down so he wasn't looming over her like a giant. She was such a tiny thing. It made Gendry anxious to think they got even smaller than this. He had very little experience with babies. Gendry didn’t even know how to change a diaper.

"Say hello to your big brother." Megan stroked her daughters raven colored hair. She looked up at Gendry with big blue eyes. She was all Baratheon in appearance. Before he could stop himself, Gendry wondered if his child would be the same. He wanted to kick his own ass for the thought. There might not even be a child.

"Hello big brother," the toddler girl repeated. Her speech was far clearer than last time Gendry had seen her. "You be the mommy." And she nearly threw her doll into his arms as she went to the toy box in the corner. She returned with a plastic bottle. "She's hungry," the girl said expectantly.

"Okay?" Gendry took the toy bottle and held it to the dolls mouth. Satisfied, Barra returned to her blocks. Gendry took a seat on the couch with the doll cradled in his arms. "Wow, she's talking a lot huh?"

"Yeah, she repeats _everything_ these days," Megan answered with a giggle as she tucked a strand of light red hair behind her ear. "I have to be extra careful about what I say in front of her."

"I'm sorry I don't see her more," Gendry said.

"I know you've been busy with school and everything," Megan said without any resentment. She was always unfailingly pleasant. Gendry never knew how to react to that. In all honesty he usually found it tiresome. Megan was from Flea Bottom like him and even though she had a baby with his father she was only a couple years older. She had been abandoned by Robert Baratheon too. But she wasn't nearly as bitter. He supposed he should admire that.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Does _Robert_ ever see her?"

"Oh." Her brown eyes dropped to Barra who was too wrapped on in building block towers to pay any mind to their conversation. Megan shook her head. "No, he doesn't." Her voice was quiet and remorseful.

Gendry nodded. It was the same for all of them. Him and Barra and Bella and Mya and Edric and any others that were out there. None of them had ever or would ever know their father. Gendry liked to think they were better off without him. He was a weak, selfish, coward when it came down to it.

"He pays, though." Gendry looked around the apartment. It was well furnished, clean and full of light. Barra didn’t lack for toys either that was sure.

"Yes," Megan answered. "He must care because he's seen that we're well provided for. It's more than enough."

Gendry refrained from shaking his head or making a snide comment. One was on the tip of his tongue, though. Gendry was old enough to know it wasn't his place to say anything about how Megan felt about Robert or how she raised her daughter.

But it wasn't enough.

It was the bare minimum.

Father’s were supposed to provide financially for their children. But they were also supposed to love and support to them. They should respect and cherish their mothers as well. Robert Baratheon was incapable of that.

Barra ran back over to Gendry and took the baby doll he was still feeding from his hands.

“It’s naptime now.” Then she darted to a toy crib where she carefully tucked her baby in. Gendry watched her with a newfound amazement. In his little experience with children Gendry had seen them as small things crying or running around underfoot. But as his watched his sister play, he realized she was a little person.

"I meant what I said before. I would like to see Barra more. If you ever need someone to watch her give me a call."

Gendry did not mention that he might need the practice with childcare. He wasn't going to tell a soul until Arya made a decision. But either way he did genuinely want to make more of an effort with his baby sister. Even if it meant trekking into King’s Landing more frequently.

Megan's face lit back up again.

"That's so sweet of you!" She leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. Gendry felt an intense urge to pull away from her, but it was only a quick embrace. "I'd like that too. I really want Barra to know her siblings even though you're all so much older. You're her family!"

He stayed a little while longer playing with Barra and when he left, he was certain of one thing: no matter what happened he would not make his father's mistakes.

*

The next day Arya went to work as normal. She still felt sick to her stomach from both morning sickness and anxiety, but she needed to be out of her apartment. Besides, it was to be her first day in the field. Which meant jogging to keep up with Sandor Clegane. They were headed deep into the wilderness to monitor the resident pack. They parked his truck along a random stretch of highway and took off through the dark woods. It occurred to Arya as she was led further through the trees that Sandor might murder her out here. She was almost positive he had killed before. He had that sort of energy about him. But she wanted to see the wolves bad enough to risk it all.

They made camp on top of a hill, downwind, with the valley spread out below them. A sparkling lake cut through the green grass and it seemed the land itself was full of life. It was a beautiful vantage point. Sandor was busy with all the materials they had brought but Arya took it all in, breathing deeply. Without thinking about it she found herself touching her abdomen. The beauty of the land around them was lost on the man who had accompanied her, and Arya felt herself wanting to share it with someone.

“This is the Stoney Pack’s territory,” Sandor explained shortly making Arya look back at his face. It wasn’t nearly as nice to gaze upon. “They hunt this valley”

He didn’t have anything else to say so Arya referred to the paperwork while he got comfortable on the ground. The pack was made up of four wolves at present: a mating pair and their two grown daughters. The alpha female had a tag in her ear. She was the only one.

It turned out field work was a lot of waiting around. Arya didn’t have any cell reception or wifi so she busied herself making a chain of dandelions. As the sun rose a herd of deer moved in and quietly grazed. They were left in peace for a short while. Arya ate a crumbly granola bar while Sandor gnawed on a strip of jerky.

The deer sensed company before the humans above. Some got noticeably restless and started to wander but most stayed put. Arya watched them carefully and even Sandor finally started paying attention. Sandor handed her a pair of binoculars as the wolves appeared. They kept back until the deer ran. Then the chase was on. They targeted one of the weaker deer, working together until it was caged in between them. It had nowhere to go as they snapped at it from all sides. The female with the ear tag was the one who went for the kill. She lunged and tore into the deer’s neck, dragging it down into the grass.

Arya watched the very last twitches in its limbs as the wolves feasted.

“Not very delicate, are you?” Sandor asked beside her.

“No,” Arya answered without looking away. A pup appeared on the ridge and then two more. They ran to the kill and eagerly licked at their mother’s bloody muzzle.

“Looks like 93F has had her second litter.”

Arya lowered her binoculars. Sandor was taking photographs and paid her no mind. Arya chewed on her lip. Her future here could very well be dependent on whether this man chose to keep her employed.

“I’m pregnant,” she said as she finally looked away from the gruesome scene below. It felt odd to be telling her jerk of a boss before anyone else but Gendry. Sandor was even more uncomfortable with it. His burned face contoured into an expression that could only be utter disgust.

“Why are you telling me this?” He was truly offended. “I don’t do this emotional shit. I’m not your father girl.”

“Uh, I never said you were, asshole,” Arya snapped. “I was wondering if it would cost me my job.”

Sandor visibly relaxed. He wasn’t bothered in the slightest by Arya’s name calling.

“As long as you can work, I don’t give a fuck.” He slung his pack back over his shoulder and started back down the slope without another glance in her direction.

*

Arya was laying on her bedroom floor staring at the ceiling when she heard the apartment door open and close. She was too exhausted to move or greet her roommate.

“You home, Arya?” Shireen hollered.

“Yeah. I’m in here.”

“Oh.” Shireen stepped gingerly around Arya’s prone form. “How was your first day in the field?”

“Fun. But tiring.”

“You make any sort of decision yet?” Shireen asked her voice cautious. Arya didn’t need her to elaborate.

Arya shook her head. She knew this was a very time sensitive matter, but she didn’t know what she wanted to do.

“Okay, I’m going to go psychology major on you for a second,” Shireen said as she sat down on the edge of Arya’s bed.

“The gods know I need therapy,” Arya muttered sitting up with her barefeet resting on the carpet and her knees bent. She looked up at her friend expectantly. Shireen’s posture had become surprisingly professionalism.

“I think if you wanted an abortion you would have done it already,” she began with a bold opening statement. Arya leaned forward on her knees, listening intently. “You don’t want to end the pregnancy. But you’re afraid of being a bad mother because all the female influences in your life have convinced you that you’re a failure of a woman for not conforming to the standards of traditional femininity in which our ideals of motherhood are deeply entrenched.”

Arya felt her mouth drop.

“But I could be wrong,” Shireen added softly.

Arya thought of her own mother, poised, and sitting by the fire embroidering or at Sansa’s vanity brushing her hair. Those were the gentle images Arya had always associated with motherhood. But after today she also thought of a she-wolf with a bloody muzzle with a fresh kill at her feet.

Maybe the concept of motherhood was wider than Arya had once assumed. Hesitantly, Arya touched her middle.

“I already think of it as mine…maybe not a baby yet but my…something,” Arya confessed. “Is that dumb?”

“No.”

“You’re right. I’m scared I won’t be any good at it even if I want…it.” Arya inhaled shakily.

“It’s not like our moms are perfect.” Shireen’s shoulders had slumped. Her relationship with her mother, Selyse, was even more complicated than Arya and Catelyn’s. They both knew what it was like to be the unsatisfactory daughter. Even though the two of them were so different. Arya was willful and Shireen was shy but neither fit the lady mold they had been born to occupy. At least Arya had other siblings to distract from her apparent failures. Shireen was all alone. “They like to think they are but…”

“I’d never treat my daughter like they do us,” Arya interjected quickly.

“Me either.”

They exchanged a quick look of knowing before Arya’s eyes were drawn downward towards her own body. It might be hard but Arya wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Suddenly, Arya pushed up from the floor. She gave a surprised Shireen a quick hug before grabbing her bag off the floor.

“I gotta go,” Arya announced.

“Okay? Did I help?”

“Yes! You’re going to make a great shrink someday,” Arya called over her shoulder. Her last glimpse of Shireen was of her confused but smiling. With renewed spirit Arya ran out of their place and all the way back to the place where it all started.

*

Arya banged on the door with the side of her fist. There was no immediate answer and Arya bounced impatiently on her feet. She should’ve called or texted first, but once she had made a decision it seemed imperative to see Gendry in person.

Arya raised her hand to knock again but the door swung open and there he was. For a split second, his face was agitated. He was wearing his glasses. Arya had always thought he looked stupidly handsome with them on, but they were only for reading. Since Gendry didn’t read for the fun of it that meant he had been working and Arya had interrupted him. She was about to apologize when his expression turned to concern.

“Hey. Are you okay?” He asked peering into her face. He had to lean down to do so. Arya thought, not for the first time, that he was stupidly tall.

“I’m going to keep it,” Arya said. She felt as bold and confident as ever. She had wallowed in indecision for long enough. She wanted Gendry by her side again too, but she didn’t intend to force him. The other night he had only proposed out of a sense of obligation, she was sure of it. Arya would not hold him to it. “But you don’t have to-”

Gendry cut her off, sharply. “I’m all in, Arya.” He opened the door wider and stepped back. Arya breezed past him. After he shut it behind her before he continued. “I wanna be as involved as you’ll let me.”

“So, like you want to be there when it’s born?”

“Uh, yeah…for a start,” he answered. Gendry ushered Arya into his kitchen so they could both sit down. It felt like a conversation they should be sitting for. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face before clasping his hands on the table. “But the rest of it too. There’s doctors appointments and, I don’t know buying things for the baby. What else do people do when they’re expecting?”

“I’m not sure,” Arya admitted. She didn’t have much experience with pregnant women. During her mother’s last pregnancy Arya had been a child. She could remember pressing her hands and face to her mother’s big belly to feel the baby kick. But she hadn’t been involved in the planning at all.

“And there’s after,” Gendry continued. His eyes were imploring when they looked into hers. “When its born. I’m not gonna be like my - a deadbeat.”

Arya frowned.

"I know you would never do that."

“I want to be there...for everything.” Gendry’s voice was as earnest as she’d ever heard.

“I want you to be there too.”

They both went quiet for a moment. Arya bit her lip and thought into the near future and what she was going to have to do.

“I still have to make an appointment with my obstetrician but when I do I can let you know. If you wanna come.” It felt strange to invite Gendry to a doctor’s appointment of all things.

She could tell how pleased he was by the invite, though. He sat up straighter and nodded eagerly.

"Thanks. I’d like that."

“So, we’re doing this?” Arya asked and to her surprise she found herself smiling. It was so ridiculous. Her and Gendry having a baby together. But it was happening. “Are we crazy?”

“Probably,” Gendry replied. He still sounded dead serious but when he met Arya’s eyes she could see that they were sparkling.

*

Gendry was still seated at the kitchen table, furiously googling on his laptop, when Hot Pie got back from work. Arya had already gone home for the night after they decided to meet up at the diner for breakfast. They had done so nearly every weekend until the incident. Gendry felt good about reestablishing that tradition.

“Hey, man. What’re you up to?” Hot Pie placed a small box in the fridge.

Now that Arya had decided to go through with the pregnancy he supposed there was no harm in telling one of their closest friends. Especially since that was going to affect him too. Gendry had realized that about two minutes into his research. There was simply no avoiding it.

He glanced over at Hot Pie over the rim of his glasses.

“Arya and I are having a baby,” Gendry spit out quickly.

“I knew it!” Hot Pie clapped his hands together. “I knew something had happened between you. But holy shit a baby?” He scrunched up his face in thought. “How long have you two been together? Lommy swore you two were doing a secret relationship thing a whole ass year ago.”

“It’s not like that,” Gendry muttered but his friend carried on heedlessly.

“I mean, you’ve always had a thing for Arya.”

Gendry didn’t bother denying it. Hot Pie clearly wasn’t in a mood to listen. It wasn’t untrue anyway.

“And she’s always had the hots for you.” Hot Pie was rambling.

“What?” Gendry interrupted with more force. He knew damn well how he felt. But Gendry had never noticed any attraction from Arya. “Since when does Arya have the hots for me?”

Hot Pie was incredulous.

“Since she was like twelve? Every time we’d go for a swim or play soccer and you’d rip your shirt off, she couldn’t take her eyes off you. It was the one thing she had in common with all the other girls.”

Hot Pie stated it like a matter of fact but Gendry had never noticed any such thing while they were growing up.

“I always thought you two would end up together.”

Gendry gave up on trying to get him to understand the dynamic that currently existed between them. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure he understood it anymore. They were still best friends, he hoped, and now they would be parents together. It was simple and it wasn’t. But there were worse foundations to build a family on.

The subject of creating a life for the three of them was the entire reason Gendry had brought this up.

“Yeah…the thing is…” Gendry lowered his laptop screen slowly. “with the baby…you’re gonna have to move out, man.”

“What?”

“I need the space. You got,” Gendry did the math in his head. “You got like seven months but the sooner the better.” Gendry had big plans for that bedroom.

“This fucking figures,” Hot Pie grumbled. “I knew you two were gonna third wheel me out the door one of these days.”

“Look, I don’t know how much longer I’m even going to be living here.” Gendry didn’t think he wanted to raise his child in an apartment complex. It was a nice building but there was nowhere for a child to run and play. Gendry imagined a place with a backyard. But he did have another year before his lease was up. “And this doesn’t mean we’re not friends. I just need the room for the baby, okay?”

Hot Pie still looked depressed. Gendry scratched his head and tried to think of some consolation to him being kicked out by his friend and left without a home. 

“You can still come over and play uncle,” Gendry offered. “I’m sure you’ll be the baby’s favorite with all your treats.”

Hot Pie’s round face brightened up.

“Can I be the baby’s godfather?”

Gendry patted him on the shoulder.

“Let’s not get crazy.”

*

Gendry had insisted he wanted to be a part of everything but as they sat in the waiting room he seemed on edge. He kept shifting in his seat and he was looking around nervously at all the posters and replicas of women’s insides.

“Are you okay?” Arya whispered. In the room with them was only one another couple, a bit older, and that man looked more at ease.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he responded shortly. He was clearly not good.

“You can go wait in the car if the vagina models are making you uncomfortable,” Arya said as she held one up. She shook thing in her hand and it broke whatever tension he was feeling. Gendry rolled his eyes, but she could see him fighting a smile at the corners of his mouth.

“Vaginas don’t make me uncomfortable.”

“I should hope not.” He had gotten up close and personal with hers after all.

“How are you _not_ nervous, though?”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about yet,” Arya said.

Gendry shook his head, but she could still see a smile on his lips.

When they were finally called back Gendry let Arya take the lead. He was respectfully quiet as they went through the standard tests, weight and blood and urine, with the nurse. Then her doctor came to see them.

“Good morning, Arya. Nice to see you. And this must be dad?”

“Uh yeah that’s me. I’m the dad. The baby’s dad,” Gendry stammered while nodding more than was necessary. Arya rolled her eyes. “Gendry.” He rose awkwardly to shake Doctor Smallwood’s hand.

“I’m glad you could make it. It’s great when fathers include themselves in these appointments. There’s a lot you could learn.” Gendry nodded dutifully and Ravella smiled at them both before zoning in on Arya. “So, you’re nine weeks along. How are you feeling?”

"I'm okay. Better than I was a few weeks ago. The morning sickness seems to be going away."

"That's good to hear I know from experience it can be awful. It’s normal to see that decrease by this point. You're nearing the end of your first trimester, so your hormones are leveling out.”

Arya thanked the gods for that.

“And you’re taking pre-natal vitamins?” Her doctor glanced up from her file.

“Yeah, I just started them.” Gendry had been the one to first ask if she was taking vitamins. When said she wasn’t he had insisted they go get some immediately. He was obsessively researching everything to do with pregnancy.

“So, do the two of you have any questions to start?”

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look of uncertainty.

“Well…this is all sudden,” Arya started. She could feel Gendry’s nervous energy return. Then she decided to just spit it out. There was no reason to lie to her doctor of all people. “We didn’t plan it.”

Doctor Smallwood nodded understandingly.

“A lot of people don’t plan for a pregnancy. Everybody chooses to deal with it in their own way. I’m here to here to help you down the path you’ve chosen.” Arya was relieved. At least she didn’t have to worry about her doctor judging her. Everybody else would be a different matter. “So right now, you’re about nine weeks and your baby is about this big." Doctor Smallwood held up her fingers about an inch apart. Arya and Gendry gaped at her. "But don't take my word for it. Let’s get this ultrasound going. We can check on everything and I will be able to determine a due date."

Doctor Smallwood had Arya lay back on the exam table. Gendry pulled up a seat by her side. His broad body looked awkward sitting in the tiny stool. Arya couldn’t help but smirk as they turned out the lights.

*

"There's your baby."

Ravella drew her finger around what looked like two grey blobs in a sea of black to Gendry’s eyes. He squinted. When he glanced at Arya she was doing the same thing. She had one hand resting behind her head. She still seemed remarkably calm. But that was Arya. She hated to show fear. Even when she’d been a child, she would stand her ground against foes twice her size. She wasn’t going to turn craven at the sight of an embryo no bigger than a grape.

“Based on the size of the fetus I’m going to put your due date at the end of December,” Ravella said with a smile. “A winter baby.”

“Sansa’s goddamn wedding,” Arya hissed under her breath. Gendry didn’t know what that had to do with anything. He was still staring at the screen. 

“Is everything normal?” Gendry asked anxiously. “With Arya and the – the baby?”

“Yes, everything looks completely normal.” She was writing in Arya’s chart. “We have to wait for the blood test results, but mom and baby appear to be in perfect health.”

Gendry exhaled.

“See, you can relax,” Arya said giving his shoulder a playful punch. Gendry gave her a small smile, but he was still worried about all the other things that were to come. The pregnancy was only the beginning. Afterwards the two of them were going to be responsible for the human life they had created together.

Arya was the brave one. Gendry had no doubt she would make a great mother. She was caring, loyal, and determined. She would do anything for those she loved. Gendry could only hope and pray he would be as good at being a dad.

*

It was strange, Arya thought, how it took her being pregnant and the two of them deciding to raise a baby together for things to go back to normal. But they had. After several painful weeks of radio silence Arya and Gendry were once again texting regularly (and not always about the baby), going out together, and hanging at Gendry’s apartment.

They were having another movie night. Arya was sitting smugly on his couch with a bowl full of chocolate ice cream. Arya had casually mentioned craving some and Gendry hadn’t hesitated to run to the story to get her an entire gallon. Arya didn’t intend to abuse this newfound power but she couldn’t deny enjoying it.

On the television a Dance with Dragons was playing. It was a three-hour epic and another one of her favorites on account of all the powerful female characters. But they weren’t paying it much mind.

“I was thinking you could move in,” Gendry said. Arya raised an eyebrow and he rushed to finish his pitch. “We wouldn’t share my room or anything. I could set up the other bedroom for you and the baby. I’ll fix it up with fresh paint and everything.”

“That’s Hot Pie’s room.”

“I’m kicking him out,” Gendry replied, easily. As if it were no big deal that he was evicting their friend. Arya stared at him like he was crazy.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, I already told him to pack his shit.”

“Where’s he going to go?”

“Lommy’s couch most likely.”

“I can’t believe you!” Arya shouted. She dropped her spoon into the bowl and it clanked against the ceramic edge. “Hot Pie’s like a big dumb baby. He’ll never survive on his own. You can’t kick him out just to make room for me.”

“I can and I did,” Gendry said with no remorse. He reached over and took a spoonful of ice cream. “I was letting him leave here out of pity anyway.”

“I’m not going to do that to him. He’s my _friend_. And so is Shireen. I can’t just up and leave her. I pay half the rent.”

“And Stannis pays the other half.”

Arya narrowed her eyes. She should not have told him that little bit of information.

“That’s beside the point.”

“Whether you want to move in or not Hot Pie’s still leaving. I need more room for the baby either way. I’m giving him plenty of time to find a new place anyway.” There was clearly no undoing it. When Gendry made up his mind there was no force on earth that could change his course. “Just think about. Please. I think it’s a good idea. For a lot of reasons.”

Arya could admit it made a lot of sense. If they were going to raise the baby as a team then they should be closer. Babies were a full-time responsibility. They needed feedings and diaper changes even in the middle of the night. At first the baby would be very attached to Arya. If they were living apart it would be difficult for Gendry to be as included as he wanted to be.

“Like financially.”

Arya made a face. She didn’t like the direction this was going in. Money was understandably a sensitive subject for Gendry. He had grown up in poverty. Arya had been raised with a great many privileges in comparison.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Babies aren’t cheap.”

“No shit.”

“I’m making good money right now and I’ve already saved up a bit. What about you?”

“Uh.” Arya stared down at her bowl.

“How much do you have saved?” He clarified. She could feel his eyes on her.

“Well…I…” Arya had been living on her own for the past two years. She had consistently worked the entire time but between rent, food, clothes, car expenses and everything else she hadn’t been able to keep much of it in the bank. Arya shoved a large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth to avoid answering. Gendry stared at her.

“You’ve got nothing huh?” He leaned back on the couch and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “This is a plot twist.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m not judging but I gotta know…are you gonna let me take care of you and the baby?”

Arya groaned loudly. She should’ve seen this coming.

“Ugh you’re being so fucking macho. I don’t need you to take care of me.” She repeated his words in a mocking deep voice to match his. “I’ve been doing fine.”

“You’re broke! Either you let me help with the baby expenses or you go crying to mommy and daddy.”

Arya glared at him. She was most definitely not going to go crying to her parents. Not unless the situation was _dire_. Gendry could buy all the diapers and wipes if that would make him happy.

“Fine. If you need me I will be in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant, which is apparently how you like your women.”

Arya pushed up from the couch and went to breeze past Gendry but his arm shot out and wrapped around her waist. Gently, he pulled her back down. She huffed but didn’t move. She was seated a lot closer to him than she had been before. Their thighs were touching. Arya glanced away from him to the television where a battle scene was playing out.

“I’m not saying I want you to be dependent on me or to stay home all the time,” he grumbled. “I know you wouldn’t be happy doing that. And you’ve got a good thing going with the wildlife research. But I want to help. Another perk of you moving in. You don’t need to worry about rent.”

Arya turned her head to look at him and his face was only a few inches away from hers. She could see how genuine his appeal was in his eyes. Arya’s couldn’t help but scan his face since it was so close. She studied his nose that had been broken in a high school brawl and his scruff covered cheeks. Her gaze lingered on his lips too long. Arya flushed and looked away again.

“You’re right,” she mumbled. “I will think about it, okay?”

“Thank you.”

Gendry started to pull away the arm that was still across her middle holding her close. As he did his attention was drawn to her abdomen like he had that first night when she told him.

“Do you have a bump?”

“Kinda.” Arya lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. To Arya’s eyes it just looked like she was bloated. It certainly wasn’t anything spectacular, but Gendry seemed enraptured by it. His hand hovered over it for a second before he pulled back completely. Arya tried not to be disappointed.

“You’re not going to be able to hide it much longer,” he informed her.

“Hide it from whom?” she inquired pulling her shirt back down.

“Your family for a start.”

“You don’t know that I haven’t told them.”

“Have you?” he asked, quirking one eyebrow.

“No.”

“Well, you might want to get on that.” Gendry crossed his thick arms across his chest. His eyes were firmly on the television. “Clocks ticking.”

*

“So, this is Winterfell?” Gendry put the car into park but made no move to undo his seatbelt. He was sorely tempted to throw car into reverse. “You could’ve mentioned that it’s a castle. I would’ve worn a tie.”

He was already in formal attire for his standards with a new blue button-down shirt he had purchased just for tonight and black dress pants. He had felt stupid when he picked up Arya only to discover she was in jeans and a tee shirt he was certain had belonged to him at some point.

Arya swatted him.

“It’s not a castle.”

“There’s a turret,” he noted dully.

“It’s been in the family awhile,” Arya admitted. “But don’t worry ok? Most of my family will probably like you.”

Gendry clicked his tongue.

“I’ve had worse odds.”

They walked up a grey stone pathway lined with red leaved trees to a massive door craved from dark wood. There was a door knocker that was shaped like a terrifying face. Gendry cringed but Arya ignored it entirely and let them in herself. It was warmer inside than he had expected. The décor reminded him of a cabin one would find deep in the forest, only far more extravagant.

“Arya!”

A young boy, maybe fourteen, with wild, reddish hair skid into the room at full speed and nearly tackled Arya. She was laughing loudly so Gendry resisted the urge to hover protectively even as the youth almost knocked her to the floor.

“Gendry, this is my youngest brother, Rickon.” Arya still had her arms wrapped around him. “Rickon this is my friend Gendry.”

“Your boyfriend?” The kid asked in a mischievous tone.

Gendry blushed.

“My friend,” Arya corrected.

_And the father of her unborn child_ , Gendry thought to himself.

“You remember Bran,” Arya said as a young man in a wheelchair rolled into the foyer. Gendry had met Brandon Stark a couple times over the years when he would visit Arya.

“Nice to see you again,” Bran said offering his hand.

“You too.”

Gendry didn’t mind the second youngest Stark. He was laidback in a way that reminded him of Arya. He didn’t seem to adhere as strictly to the rich folks code of conduct. And Arya adored Bran. She had told Gendry once that ever since he was a baby she had been protective of him. That had only increased after the accident that left him wheelchair bound.

“Where is everyone?” Arya asked as she shrugged off her bag. Gendry expected some maid or butler to materialize in that moment, but Arya threw it on the credenza next to a statue of a running wolf.

“Dad and Robb are in his office talking business,” Bran started. “Mom is overseeing the diner preparations. I think Sansa and Jeyne are off discussing the wedding.”

Arya made a face.

“I can’t wait until this thing is over,” she complained. Both of her brothers nodded in agreement.

“You and everyone else.”

Gendry followed Arya and her siblings into a richly furnished sitting area. Rickon jumped over the back of the couch and Arya flopped onto it both without a care in the world. Gendry was hesitant to sit his lowborn ass on the thing, though, so he wandered towards the fireplace. It must’ve been ten feet wide. There was no fire burning tonight. Gendry’s eyes were drawn to the framed pictures that decorated the mantel.

He spent a moment looking at the photographs while Arya chatted with her younger brothers. There were formal portraits of all the Starks together that he assumed had been taken for official purposes. Gendry found those stiff and solemn. Though he got a kick out of seeing Arya all dolled up and scowling in them. But there were others too. There were framed photographs of birthdays and weddings and camping trips. There was one of Catelyn Stark staring down at an auburn haired baby that could’ve been any of Arya’s siblings. There was even a photo of Jon Snow in his all black uniform.

His favorite was a picture of Arya; younger than when Gendry had first met her. She was posing on a horse with a huge grin that showed off a missing tooth. Gendry smiled.

“You’re a mechanical engineer?” Rickon Stark’s voice pulled him back into the conversation. The youngest Stark was still lounging but he looked genuine in his curiosity. “What does that mean?”

“Well, basically, I design machines that produce energy.”

“Cool.”

“I think so.” Gendry sat down on the edge of the couch next to Arya.

“And you’re chasing wolves through the woods?” Bran asked his sister.

“Yeah, it’s awesome.”

The heads of House Stark entered the room in that moment and Gendry reflexively jumped up from the couch. Arya followed suit and ran to her father who kissed on the forehead. Her mother smiled softly at the two of them.

“Gendry, this is my father, Ned Stark and my mother, Catelyn Stark,” Arya introduced him with a noticeable air of formality that hadn’t been there with her brothers. “Mom and Dad, this is my friend Gendry.”

Eddard Stark offered his hand which Gendry grasped in his own. He was the Stark Gendry had felt most nervous about meeting. Arya had a strained relationship with her mother but she was a complete daddy’s girl. He loved her dearly in return. Gendry was the guy who had ruined his darling daughter. He felt like he was being scrutinized under the Stark patriarchs grey eyes so much like Arya’s. Not in a bad way but this man clearly recognized something in him. 

“Nice to meet you at last. Arya’s told us a lot about yet,” Ned Stark said.

“Likewise.”

“Yes, she’s kept you hidden for a long time. We’re so glad you could finally join us,” Catelyn added. Her words were warm but under them Gendry detected a sharpness. And there was a hard look in her eyes that made him realize Arya’s father wasn’t the one he should be worried about.

*

They all sat down to eat in the dining room and the conversation flowed naturally. The topics at the forefront were reserved for the eldest Stark children with Robb’s campaign and Sansa’s wedding. They both discussed their respective events in great detail. Arya saw Rickon playing on his phone under the table throughout most of it. Bran briefly updated the family on his plans to start school in Oldtown soon enough.

Arya found herself being uncharacteristically quiet. She was feeling too anxious over revealing her pregnancy. It ruined her appetite and all she could do was push her food around on her plate.

Gendry was even more silent than Arya. Though her father had made a point to ask about his career. Gendry had been too modest. Arya had stepped in to ensure everyone knew Gendry was doing important work.

“What about you, Arya?” her father asked. “How are things going with you. I feel like you’ve hardly been in touch these past few months.”

Every pair of eyes focused in on Arya.

“Actually, I did have something I wanted to say,” Arya allowed. She figured this best approach would be to spit it out quick. Like ripping off a band-aid. "I'm pregnant.” The entire table went silent. Blindly, Arya reached out to her right for Gendry's hand under the table. She found it with ease, and he grasped it tightly. "Gendry and I are going to have a baby."

“Oh, dear gods,” her mother’s gasped, her hand flew to her brow.

For a prolonged moment not another word was said.

“Don’t all congratulate us at once,” Arya muttered into the silence.

“Congratulations, Arya,” Bran started. He was trying to smile but Arya could see that he was unsure. His eyes flickered back and forth between their parents. “And you too, Gendry.” He didn’t get a chance to say anything else.

"How could you do this?" Sansa’s voice was shrill. She was staring at Arya as if she had committed the ultimate betrayal.

“I didn’t do anything!” Arya objected.

“Sounds like you _did_ Gendry,” Rickon snickered. Bran grabbed his arm and pulled him close to say something in his ear. Arya couldn’t overhear his words, but she hoped he was telling their little brother to shut up.

"I'm getting married in four and a half months,” Sansa continued as if none of them had said a thing. “All the arrangements have been made including your bridesmaid dress which you now won't fit into! It was custom made by the finest seamstress in Westeros. And you're going to throw off the symmetry of all the wedding photos." 

Arya wanted to scream.

“I don’t care about your stupid wedding!”

“She always ruins everything!" Sansa’s words were directed to their mother who put out a comforting hand.

"Shut up!" Arya snapped. She wasn't at all interested in listening to her sister's shallow complaints. She had real concerns in her life and the symmetry of Sansa’s wedding photos wasn’t among them.

Robb stood up from his seat, cutting off Sansa’s tirade. He was staring at Arya with an indignation she wasn't used to seeing directed at her. Jeyne, ever the devoted wife, had a comforting hand on his arm.

"Arya, I'm running the campaign of my life right now. I’m the youngest person to ever go after for this position. The odds are already stacked against me. Election day is coming up fast and you've gotten knocked up? Out of wedlock and by some loser from Flea Bottom?"

"He's not a loser!" Arya cried and at the same time Gendry pushed up from his seat so fast the chair fell backwards. His hands were balled up into fists.

"Fuck you," he spat at Arya's older brother. Sansa and Jeyne gasped in horror. Arya caught a glimpse of Rickon out of the corner of her eye and he looked shocked as well. His baby blue eyes were round. “You don’t know a fucking thing about me.”

“I know plenty about guys like you.”

“Oh really? You encounter many of us down at the country club?”

"Enough!" He barely raised his voice, but Ned Stark's words cut through the fighting like a knife. Everyone shut their mouths. "All of you excuse yourselves. Now."

Arya remained seated as her siblings all filed out of the dining room. Robb was first to leave. His shoulders were hunched, and he was mumbling to his wife. Sansa was close on their heels. She had Rickon in her grip and was leading him away even as he kept looking backwards with great interest. Bran was the last to go. As he slowly moved away from the table, he met Arya’s eyes and she could see that at least one person in Winterfell was sympathetic.

“How could you be so irresponsible?” Catelyn said as soon as her siblings were out of sight. Arya inhaled deeply. She had already played this part out in her head on the drive over and had an appropriate response prepared.

“It was an accident but I’m taking responsibility. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” Catelyn was using a tone Arya was very familiar with. It was the one reserved for scolding when Arya had done something reckless. “You have no career or even steady employment and you share a two bedroom apartment. How do you suppose to raise a child under those circumstances? Are you expecting your father and I to contribute?”

Arya felt Gendry flinch beside her.

“We don’t need your money.” His voice was low and angrier than Arya had ever heard it. He was still on his feet. Catelyn spared him a quick look of contempt but there was no other acknowledgement to his words.

“You have no idea how to care for a child,” she said to Arya.

“Does anyone?” Arya asked, throwing her hands up. “You were my age when you first got pregnant, did you know what you were doing?”

Catelyn ignored her words.

"You do realize the press is going to have a field day with this? It could do your brother's campaign real harm." Arya looked down at the table. She felt guilty about that, but she couldn’t go back. There was only forward. "And Sansa is right as well. This is a very special time for her that you're complicating greatly with your irresponsibility."

Gendry scoffed. Arya agreed with his sentiment.

"Sansa gets one day for her wedding! One day.” Arya held up a single finger. “Not the sixteen months leading up to it. And I'm not going to apologize for the fact that I'm going to have a big belly on that day. If she’s so offended, I won’t go." 

Catelyn ignored her and went for the final blow.

“And what of your father?” Arya gaped at her. “His heart attack was less than a year ago-”

“Catelyn,” Ned cut her off with a heavy sigh. He had been quiet through this entire fight. Arya stared at him across the table but his eyes were far away.

“What Ned? Your physician said its critical to your recovery that you avoid stress.”

“Dad…” Arya said softly. He met her eyes for the first time since she had revealed her secret. Grey eyes, just like hers. Arya had always felt close to her father. He had indulged her more than her mother did ever since she was little. He always had a smile for her whether she was bringing him a clutch of wildflowers or she was practicing martial arts in the living room. But when he looked at her now all Arya saw was disappointment and a sorrow too deep for words.

Arya stood up and bolted from the room.

*

Gendry was close behind as Arya nearly ran out of Winterfell. He didn’t spare her parents a glance. Arya was his only concern in that moment. She seemed to be unaware that he was even following. Gendry grabbed her bag and shut the door with more force than was necessary.

Arya was facing the expansive front lawn when he stepped beside her. She hadn’t sprinted far but she was breathing hard. She held her hand out without meeting his eyes.

"Keys."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You're-"

"Pregnant. I know. That doesn't mean I can't drive."

"I was gonna say upset."

Arya still stared ahead with her hand held out. It appeared to be shaking.

"Please."

He reluctantly handed her the keys and climbed into the passenger side as Arya got behind the wheel. She turned the ignition and drove off the Stark property; calmly as if she hadn’t just fought with more than half of her family. Though, Gendry could see how tightly her hands were gripping the steering wheel.

Gendry wanted to rage and if he had been younger, he probably would have. He would’ve cursed them all. But he held his tongue. Arya didn't need to hear how angry he was when she was pregnant and already distressed. Besides as offended as he was they were Arya’s family – not his. His feelings didn’t matter here. Even if they thought he was a loser.

The drive back home was long. Arya kept her silence while Gendry brooded. When Arya finally pulled the car into lot outside her apartment building, he had finally gathered the nerve to say something.

"What happened back there was bullshit, Arya. I need you to know that," he said finally. He leaned across the seat with one arm cross its back. His fingertips were close enough to touch her.

"It doesn't matter." Gendry felt chilled by how quiet and emotionless her voice was.

"Of course, it does."

"I knew my mom and Sansa would act like that. And even Robb...he's been different ever since he got involved in politics. He's not the boy I remember from growing up at Winterfell," Arya said softly. "But my dad." Finally, she glanced over at him and Gendry could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "He's never looked at me like that...Like I broke his heart."

Gendry slide to the side so he was close enough to pull Arya out from behind the wheel and into his arms. He was surprised when she yielded to his embrace. Gendry had expected her to shove him and slam the car door in his face. But she didn’t. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and Gendry could feel the tears against his skin. He held her tightly. Gendry pressed his lips to the top of Arya’s head. It was only a brief thing, her crying, and when she pulled away Arya rubbed at her eyes with rough, angry hands.

“It’s these stupid pregnancy hormones,” Arya sniffed.

With a much softer hand he rubbed a streak of wetness off her cheek with his thumb.

“It’s okay to cry when you’re hurt,” Gendry said. She wasn’t convinced. He could see that clearly. She was avoiding his eyes. “You wouldn’t want our kid to think it’s shameful to cry, would you?” Arya chewed on her lip.

“I guess not.” Arya grabbed her bag off the floor and reached for the door handle. “I’ll talk to later.”

Gendry moved over to occupy the driver’s seat as Arya climbed out of his truck. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and took a couple steps towards her place. Her demeanor was improved but Gendry could still see how hurt she was. He was struck by the desire to tell her he loved her.

“Arya?”

“Yeah?” She turned her body. His courage deserted him when her eyes locked with his. If her told her it could ruin everything. They couldn’t afford to do that. Not ever but especially not now. It wasn’t just about the two of them anymore. Gendry sighed.

“Sleep tight.”

*

Jon texted her before the night was up with two words: call me. She hated that he had found out like this. It made her angry to know they’d told him. They had no right to do that. It was Arya’s secret. She quickly changed out of her clothes and into pajamas. Then she crawled into bed and rang Jon.

"Robb wasted no time," Arya said into her phone as soon as he picked up.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Jon went quiet. Arya tried to picture him on the Wall. She imagined him in all black shivering in the cold as he patrolled. It was a dramatic vision and it was just as likely that he was tucked in bed like her.

“Are you okay? Robb was acting like a tool when I talked to him,” Jon said sounding irritated.

“I’m okay,” Arya said. It didn’t sound convincing to her ears.

"How did dad take it?" It made Arya emotional just to hear Jon call their father that. He didn't always since learning that Eddard Stark wasn't his birth father and had lied about that for many years at Lyanna’s request. Their relationship had always been complicated but she knew that in all the ways that mattered they were father and son.

"I thought he was going to cry."

"Damn."

"They all hate me." She turned on her back with one hand resting over her growing belly. She was feeling the urge to cry again.

"That's not true."

"You weren't there, Jon." Her voice cracked. "Mom was freaking out about me giving dad another heart attack."

"Seven hells, Catelyn," Jon muttered. If anyone in their family had a more strained relationship with Catelyn Stark it was Jon.

"Robb's losing his shit because of the campaign. They think voters will care that his sister is pregnant out of wedlock.” Arya refused to repeat what he’d said about Gendry. It was untrue and she was sure he’d already told Jon what he thought himself “Sansa is furious with me too. She thinks I'm going to ruin her wedding by being fat."

Jon snickered at that.

"Sansa probably does hate you. I'm going to give you that one," Jon allowed at normal volume. Arya choked out a laugh. "You know they get wrapped up in their own problems. But you didn’t do anything wrong. And they will get over it. Even Sansa. Bet she buys you something crazy expensive and stupid to say sorry in a couple months."

“She can keep it,” Arya sneered.

"How's Gendry with all this? He _is_ the father, right?” Jon had never met Gendry. He had gone to the Wall to live with Uncle Benjen before they had become friends. His visits down south were sporadic at best. Jon only knew what Arya had told him. That Gendry was a mechanic and engineer. That he was as strong and stubborn as a bull. That he was her best friend. 

“Gendry’s the father,” Arya confirmed. “He’s been…really good.”

It was an understatement. Gendry had been as attentive and supportive every step of the way. Even before Arya had decided to have the baby. He would have stayed by her side. Arya had lingering doubts about her capabilities as a mother, but she was confident about Gendry’s skills as a father.

“He better be,“ Jon threatened losing some of its humor.

“Or what?” Arya couldn’t help but laugh again. Gendry had several inches and a lot of muscle on Jon. It wouldn’t be a very evenly matched fight. The image alone made her laugh even more.

“Or _you’ll_ kick his ass,” Jon said matter-of-factly.

“You don’t have to worry about Gendry.” He was the most stable thing about the entire situation for Arya. “I don’t think I would be doing this if it were anyone else.”

“I didn’t know you two were even dating.”

“We’re not,” Arya sighed. “It’s complicated.”

Arya couldn’t see his face, but even though he was miles and miles away she thought she could sense him smile.

“It always is little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your support is always appreciated. I love reading all your comments. 
> 
> I'm hoping to have the third (and final) part up in a week or so!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry welcome a new addition to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how times flies during a global pandemic. So this took....a lot longer than I had expected. But it is the longest part yet. Hopefully that makes up for the wait.

The walls had been transformed from a dull white to a soft green color that Sansa would've called sage. Arya didn’t know much about color psychology, but she couldn’t deny it was a calming shade. Ever since she was little Arya had always felt at peace in green places where things were growing. She found it fitting for this room. There was a new queen-sized bed occupying the left wall where Hot Pie’s old futon used to be. Hanging above it was a framed forest print and beside a table with a lamp. There was a dresser on the other wall and even a hamper tucked away in the corner. When she glanced up Arya saw that Gendry had gotten a new ceiling fan too. The room even seemed to smell nicer than when Hot Pie had been occupying it. She had to give him credit. Gendry didn’t half ass anything.

“You did all this?” Arya asked. She was amazed. This was so much more than she had anticipated when Gendry had asked her to move in with him. He had put a lot of effort into making a space for her in his home and life. Arya felt overwhelmed by it. She didn’t think anyone had ever done so before.

Gendry nodded. He was in the doorway leaning against the frame, watching warily as Arya circled the room. He had texted her to come over to see something but the second she arrived his excitement dissolved into nerves.

"We still have to get the crib and stuff,” Gendry stated as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. “But I thought this was a good start. Do you like the color?" He sounded anxious. “I mean we can always change it if you-”

“I like the color." Arya ran her hand over a painted wall. “It’s perfect.”

He exhaled softly. But even with Arya’s approval he remained tense.

“You given any thought to moving in?” He asked a moment later. He hadn’t mentioned it again until now. Arya knew he thought about it every time she was over, though. Which was often. She spent more time at Gendry’s than at her place with Shireen. A lot of it was baby planning, she would admit. But Arya was as eager as ever just to spend time with him.

“I have.” Arya jumped up onto the bed and bounced as she sat. It was very comfortable.

“And?” Arya didn’t mean to prolong his agony, but she stared at him for longer than was necessary. He was dressed in jeans and a plain tee shirt, but the blue of the fabric made his eyes sparkle. He stared at her like everything depended on her answer.

“I accept your offer.” Arya told him a smile. “I will be your roommate.” Then she glanced down at her bump. “ _We_ will be your roommates.”

His demeanor instantly changed. It was like a weight Arya had not even realized Gendry had been carrying was lifted off him. With a grin he finally left his post in the doorway to sit down on the bed next to her. The mattress dipped under his weight.

“I’m really glad,” he said and Arya could hear how pleased he was in his voice. “I want this to be a home for all three of us.”

“Me too.”

Arya bumped her shoulder against his. Gendry returned the movement, still grinning. Arya was highly aware that they were sitting very close to one another…on a bed. Without meaning to Arya began playing a mental reel of footage from their night together. She remembered how his lips had felt pressing down her jaw to her neck and below. Arya’s tits were already straining against her sportsbra. They were more sensitive than ever before too. Arya had half a mind to grab Gendry by the hair and pull his mouth to hers.

A flutter in her body stopped her lustful thoughts in their tracks. It wasn’t the first time for her to feel such a thing, but it was the first time that it had happened when she was right next to Gendry.

Without a warning she picked up his hand and placed it on the swell of her belly. Even against her growing middle his hand looked big. Gendry was taken aback. His eyebrows rose at the sudden contact between her body and his. Arya felt a shiver herself as she met his eyes, but she kept her hand on top of his.

“The baby’s moving,” she explained. Gendry instantly pressed his hand more firmly against her.

“I don’t feel anything,” he murmured.

“Oh.” Arya was disappointed, but Gendry gently insisted that it was okay.

“It’s exciting just knowing you’re feeling something,” he said in earnest. 

“Soon, you’ll be able to feel it too.” He smiled at her words.

“I talked to Beric about some time off,” Gendry said as he slowly pulled his hand back. Arya wished he hadn’t. Once again, her eyes moved slowly over his broad shoulders and strong arms. It would’ve been easy to blame the pregnancy hormones. But Arya knew better. “He’s definitely going to give me paternity leave for a couple months and said I can even work from home when I need to.”

“That’s good. I don’t think Sandor cares what I do.”

Gendry snorted.

“Doesn’t sound like he cares what anyone does.”

“No, but I was talking to the resident veterinarian there. He patches up the injured birds and stuff. He said I should go get a degree.” Arya had never given any serious thought to college before. But she had never found a path she was so interested in. “So, I’m thinking about going to school for biology. Not right away. Maybe next fall.”

Arya hadn’t known what kind of reaction Gendry would have to her tentative plan, it was something she had only just started thinking about, so she braced herself for criticism that never came. Gendry was beaming down at her.

“That’s amazing, Arya. You’re going to make one hell of a scientist.”

“It’ll be a lot with the baby,” she admitted. The lack of reservation on Gendry’s part had only made Arya’s own insecurities resurface. “I haven’t gone to school in a while either and I was never the best student-”

“You can do anything you put your mind to,” Gendry argued. His tone was firm but encouraging. “I don’t know anyone more determined.” Arya blushed at his words. “As far as the baby goes, I already told you, you’re not alone. We’ll figure it out together.”

*

They went for the second ultrasound around Arya’s twenty-week mark. She finally had a real baby bump to show. It was strange but Arya didn’t mind it so far. She expected that to change when she lost sight of her toes.

“I don’t want to know the sex,” Arya had done some of her own research beforehand and she knew that this was usually when they determined that sort of thing. But she had no desire to know ahead of time. It would only result in all pink or all blue clothing and just the thought of it annoyed her. So, Arya told Doctor Smallwood before she had even turned off the lights. If Gendry had any objections to Arya’s request, he kept them to himself. He was seated next to her on a stool just like he had been for all the other appointments. Gendry had made sure to attend every single one like a dutiful father-to-be.

“Noted,” her doctor said without any additional commentary.

Arya felt relaxed as they began. Doctor Smallwood had made her feel comfortable and safe throughout this entire process. She was glad this woman would be the one to bring her baby into the world. 

“Ok, so first we have your cervix.” Arya tilted her neck to look up at the screen. She didn’t see anything that resembled a baby yet. “And the placenta. All this black stuff is the amniotic fluid. Everything’s looking good so far.”

“Here’s your baby who is currently about the size of a banana, by the way. Their bones show up white on the ultrasound.” Arya was shocked to see she could make out her baby’s spine.

“That’s wild,” Arya breathed. She was weirdly fascinated by it. At her side Gendry was very quiet. She tore her eyes away from the screen to check on him. He was staring at the ultrasound with wide eyes. It didn’t appear that he was breathing and though it was difficult to say in the dim light he appeared paler. Arya grabbed his hand. He snapped out of the trance and instantly moved his head so he could look at her.

“You okay?” she asked. The concern was evident in her voice. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Yeah it’s just…” Gendry swallowed. His eyes flicked back to the screen once more, briefly, before settling on Arya again. “That’s our baby.”

Arya knew exactly how he felt. The baby had almost felt abstract to her before this moment. She knew it was there, of course. She had watched her body change and sensed the life growing inside her. But seeing that a real-life human was growing inside her was a very different thing.

Arya and Gendry smiled dumbly at each other as Doctor Smallwood moved the ultrasound wand over her. Her voice drew their eyes back to the monitor.

“Your little one is sucking their thumb.”

Arya felt her heart swell with devotion in a way she had never felt before. It was the strength of that feeling she blamed when she brought Gendry’s hand to her mouth and pressed her lips to the back of it.

*

“You’re sure this isn’t a bother?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was.”

Gendry waved Megan and Barra into the apartment. Megan was far more dressed up than she had been last time he had seen her. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing a face full of makeup. According to the text she had sent earlier that day she had an appointment in the Riverlands and needed a sitter for Barra. Gendry had happily agreed.

As he took a large bag from Megan’s hands Arya appeared in the kitchen doorway. Her eyes immediately fell on Barra and there was a softness in her expression. He watched her watching his little sister for a moment and Gendry wondered if she was thinking of their child.

“Megan, this is-” Gendry hesitated. He was becoming increasingly unsure how he should introduce Arya. Friend simply didn’t seem to cut it anymore. It was true they were still the best of friends but they were so much more than that too. Future-mother-of-my-child was a mouthful and also felt wrong somehow. Gendry had considered partner, but he wasn’t sure how Arya would feel about it. He supposed they would need to have a conversation about it at some point.

“Oh, I remember your girlfriend Arya! We met at Bella’s last birthday party.” Megan wrapped her arms around a momentarily stunned Arya. They had only met the once as far as Gendry knew. Megan was also misinformed. Gendry was about to correct her when Arya spoke.

“It’s nice to see you again. And Barra. She’s getting so big.” Gendry zoned out briefly as Megan introduced her little daughter to Arya. Barra seemed to take to her right away if the way she was smiling up at Arya was any indication. But Gendry was shaken by Arya not refuting Megan labeling her as his girlfriend.

“You didn’t tell me you two are having a baby!” Megan nearly squealed pulling Gendry out of his own thoughts.

“Uh, it kind of just happened,” he explained.

“I know all about that.” Her voice was unsurprisingly nonjudgement. For once Gendry could deeply appreciate that.

Megan only gave Gendry and Arya a brief rundown on how to care for her small child before she left. She seemed to have a great deal of confidence in their abilities as child caregivers. Gendry had complete faith in Arya as well. It was his own abilities he doubted.

Barra received several kisses as her mother left along with a promise to be back in a few hours. The little girl was unphased by watching her mother leave. She quickly made herself at home. She had been sent with a large bag of toys to keep her entertained and set up a play area all her own in the kitchen as Gendry and Arya set about making dinner.

Arya was the one who knew how to cook. Gendry had never spent much time in the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if that was due to bouncing around so often in his youth or simply being male. But he could take direction well enough. If nothing else he was more than willing to wash dishes to compensate for his lack of culinary skill. Mostly, Gendry chopped and measured as commanded by Arya. In between he would read Barra a quick story or help her take care of her baby doll. 

“You have baby?” Barra asked Arya pressing both her hands against her bump. Arya wasn’t bothered at all by the contact. She bopped Barra gently on the nose with the tip of finger.

“Soon,” Arya said. “The baby’s still growing.”

“You’ll actually be the baby’s aunt, Barra,” Gendry added. It felt funny telling a three year old she was going to be an aunt. He hoped Barra and his child would be close, though. With the way things had gone down at Winterfell he didn’t envision playdates with Arya’s nieces and nephews in the future. Maybe his child and Barra could be cousins, like Arya and Jon. He didn’t want his son or daughter to be lonely growing up without a family like he had.

“Aunt?” Barra repeated.

“Yeah. Aunt Barra.”

Barra seemed to like that too. She stared up at Gendry with a smile that made his heart feel full. Gendry reached down to ruffle her hair and she laughed so he did it again. Arya watched the two of them fondly. Behind him Gendry heard a sizzling and he spun to face the stove where a pot of water was bubbling over.

“Oh shit,” he swore, unthinking, as he lunged to turn the heat down.

“Oh shit!” Barra cried clear as day as soon as the words left his mouth. Arya and Gendry turned to look at each other with wide eyes. Arya’s surprise quickly turned to amusement. She started giggling at his slip up, but Gendry was horrified. Only an hour had passed since he was given responsibility of the child and he was already fucking up. 

“No, no, no.” Gendry picked Barra up off the floor. She was so light in his arms. “No don’t say that.”

“Why no say oh shit?” Barra questioned. Her blue eyes were so innocent. Gendry wanted to shield her from everything bad. That included his foul language.

“It’s a bad word.”

“Like fuck?”

Arya howled with laughter.

“Calm down, Gendry.” She threw a handful of salt into the water followed by the pasta. “They’re just words at the end of the day. And she’s clearly heard worse.”

Gendry wasn’t convinced. He held Barra close as if it could make up for his mistake. She reached up with her tiny hands to touch his scruff covered cheek.

“You’re silly,” the three year old proclaimed with complete confidence. Arya moved beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was aware that it was just a friendly, casual, touch but it made Gendry want to sweep her up in his free arm and hold her against him. 

“That’s what I’ve been saying for years.”

After dinner was served and cleaned the three of them settled on the couch where Barra demanded numerous stories be read to her. Arya and Gendry took turns reading the same ones over and over again before she fell asleep cradled in Gendry’s arms. He wasn’t brave enough to move her out of fear she’d wake. She weighed next to nothing so Gendry didn’t mind. Arya gleefully snapped several pictures with her phone.

“You’re a natural,” she whispered staring at him after her moment of mirth had passed. She had turned the lights off, so they were sitting with only the muted television for light. Gendry shook his head.

“I cursed in front of her, couldn’t get her to eat any vegetables and-”

“Gendry, that’s totally normal parent stuff. Nobody can get their kids to eat vegetables. I used to fight mine off with my doll.” The mental image made him chuckle.

“I guess,” he conceded.

There was a small moment of silence. Gendry shifted carefully so he could lean back more. Arya was still curled up on the opposite end of the couch and facing him, but her eyes seemed to be far away like she was deep in thought.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” she asked quietly without any warning. It was a sudden change in topic, but it didn’t give Gendry any pause.

“I don’t have a preference.”

“Really?” Arya’s voice was laced with skepticism. “I thought all men wanted sons.”

“This isn’t the middle ages, Arya. I don’t have a castle that only a boy child can inherit.” She was watching him carefully as he answered. Gendry wanted to reach out to grab her hand like she had done at the last doctor’s appointment. She had kissed his hand too and his hand had tingled from her lips for the rest of the day. “Either way I’m going to show them the basics of car care and maintenance. Everyone should know how to change their oil and a flat tire regardless of gender.”

Arya smiled as if she couldn’t help it. She had to know he meant every word since Gendry had been the one to show Arya how to do all those things too.

“What about you?” he asked, unable to resist teasing her a bit in return. “You want a girl? Like all women do so you can treat her like your little dress up doll. All pretty in pink.”

The look on her face suggested that if not for Barra in his arms she probably would have swatted him.

“I don’t play dress up.” Her glare was halfhearted. She had one hand curled protectively over her belly. “And I don’t have a preference either. Boy or girl it makes no difference. I’ll love them the same.”

*

“Holy shit, you really are pregnant!” Bran was grinning. “I thought maybe the whole thing had been some prank to make Sansa cry.”

“Shut up,” Arya said but she was laughing too as she leaned down to wrap her arms around her little brother. She had driven all the way down to Oldtown to visit Bran. The college campus was huge, the biggest on the continent, and it drew people from all over not just Westeros but the world. It was a major hub for knowledge and culture. They had decided to meet up at the docks where there was no shortage of restaurants and shops. Arya had never been to this part of Westeros and as happy as she was to see her little brother, she was also excited to explore.

Arya pulled back from their embrace and acknowledged Bran’s companion, a short young man with brown hair and green eyes. They had never met in person but, Bran had told her a lot about him. She recognized him by her brother’s description alone. Bran had told her, with fondness, that his new friend dressed like an old man. He had been right in that. He was their age but wore the loafers and cap of a grandpa.

“This is Jojen Reed.” There was only the faintest hunt of nervousness in her voice as her brother made the introductions.

“Bran’s told me about you.” He had reached out to her the day after the blow up with their family to say he was excited to be an uncle again and things had gone back to normal with at least one of her family members. In their most recent texts and calls the most frequent topic of discussion was, thankfully, not her pregnancy but his education. Bran talked a lot about classes and adjusting to life outside Winterfell and the friends he was making. One in particular came up more than all the rest.

Jojen looked surprised at that. And Bran bashful.

“Bran’s told me of you as well. He speaks very highly of you. His big sister and protector. My sister is the same,” Jojen said. Arya knew of Meera Reed too. She was an ecologist who worked to preserve the wetlands of the Neck. Arya was eager to make her acquittance someday. Not only was Bran good friends with the Reeds, but their fathers went way back.

“Sorry to just run but I’ve got class. It was nice meeting you.” Jojen picked up his bag and took a step towards Bran. Then he seemed to think better of it and nodded stiffly. Bran smiled awkwardly. “See you later.”

Arya waits until he’s out of earshot to speak.

“He seems nice.”

“He is.” Bran nodded vigorously. “I like him a lot.” He opened his mouth to continue but then stopped. His hands were clasped in his lap. He clearly wanted to say more but was struggling to find the words.

“ _Like_ like?” Arya prompted.

He looked away from her, his pale cheeks were blushing.

“Yeah.” It came out like a sigh. For a second there was just the sounds of the docks. “I’m not ready to tell anyone. I’m still trying to figure out how I feel.”

“Your secret is safe with me…but for what it’s worth you’re mom’s favorite and dad doesn’t love Uncle Benjen any less.” Arya watched him and he seemed to be considering her words carefully. “But I understand not wanting to open up to them. It didn’t exactly work out in my favor last time I tried it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do more that night. I should’ve said something. Especially when Robb went after you and Gendry like he did.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Arya didn’t fault Bran for anything. He had been more kind than any of the others. Besides, she didn’t need him to fight her battles. She could do that all on her own.

“How is everyone anyway?” Arya asked quietly.

“Good, I guess. I haven’t talked to them much since I left. I mean, mom calls _all_ the time. Its excessive but she just wants to know how I’m adjusting, and I text with you and Rickon and Jon but,” Bran shrugged and stared out at the water. Arya looked out at the sea too.

“It’s weird,” she said after a brief silence.

“What?”

“How far apart we’ve all ended up. You down here in Oldtown, Jon up at the Wall. Sansa jetting off all over.” Her fiancé owned real estate from the North to Dorne. “Me in the Riverlands. Everyone else in the north for now but who knows where Rickon will end up.”

“Probably living in the wilderness somewhere,” Bran quipped. Arya could see that easily. Their littlest brother was even wilder than her. “But I know what you mean. We used to be so close.”

Arya thought of all the summer campouts under the stars and the winter nights huddled around the fire. She thought of Jon mussing up her hair and Robb smiling down at her and of father hugging her as she presented him with a torn handful of wildflowers. There were countless snowball fights and races to the top of the weirwood.

“I miss it but…” Arya had spent many of those years filled with an unshakable sense of doubt. Every time her mother told her she needed to behave more like her sister who in turn would screech that she ruined everything for failing to do so. Arya had lived with a constant fear throughout her childhood that she didn’t belong. She wasn’t convinced of that anymore. “I feel like I’m finding my own place. If that makes any sense.”

Bran nodded his agreement.

“It does. When I got accepted into the Citadel I was so excited to finally be leaving Winterfell. Every night I dreamt of it for months. It hurt when the day finally came…but I’m glad to be here.”

Arya looked back at the water.

“I guess this is growing up.”

*

Arya sat down at a booth while Gendry went up to the bar to say hello to Jeyne and Anguy. Normally, Arya would have joined him, but she was aching to be off her feet. The two of them had gone for a long hike around High Heart and she was paying the price for it. But Arya was determined to stay active even throughout her third trimester. Doctor Smallwood had advised her on appropriate exercises given her condition. She could still do light cardio and strength training but her martial arts classes were on temporary hold. 

“I don’t mind giving it up for now but as soon as you get out be prepared for lessons,” Arya murmured to her sizable bump. As if sensing her words, the baby delivered a swift kick inside her. Arya grinned at the sensation. “You’ll be a fighter like me, I just know it.”

In her mind she pictured a little girl with her attitude and Gendry’s hair. 

Arya ran her hand over her middle. It was strange and scary and, surprisingly, comforting to think she had a new life inside her. She never felt alone anymore.

Arya looked up to find Gendry. He chatted with his friends for a minute before Jeyne went back to the kitchen and Anguy down to service customers at the other end of the bar. Arya took in the view of his tall, broad body while he checked his phone. His legs were stupidly long and even under a sweater you could see the strength in his arms. He had been complaining on their walk of desperately needing a hair trim, but Arya thought it just made him look more rugged and handsome. She wasn’t the only one who noticed how good he looked. Before, Gendry could join her, a young blonde woman approached him. She was wearing a formfitting dress that showed off her flat stomach. Arya’s hand still rested on her bump which seemed to get bigger by the day.

Arya couldn’t hear what they were saying but she could see more than enough. The girl was clearly coming on to him. She was leaning far closer than was necessary and she even reached out to put a hand on his bicep. Arya felt her temper flare, but she smothered it as fast as she could. She didn’t have any _right_ to be put out by the scene. Gendry shrugged her off and shook his head. His face was bright red as he stomped to where Arya was waiting to sit across from her. The woman watched as he joined her and appeared quite embarrassed as he joined a clearly pregnant companion.

Gendry sat down and immediately began to tell her about Jeyne wanting to knit the baby a blanket. He ran out of steam on the topic of yarn colors rather quickly so they lapsed into a brief, awkward silence. They both knew what had happened. Only one of them was brave enough to acknowledge it. 

“That woman was hitting on you,” Arya said when he remained quiet over what she had witnessed.

Gendry looked back towards the bar in annoyance for a split second before scowling down at the table.

“I’m not interested, and I told her as much.”

“Why not?”

“Why not what?”

“Why aren’t you interested?”

“I have you,” he replied instantly. Arya felt her face warm and she saw a similar flush on Gendry’s. She didn’t think he had meant to say that. “You _and_ the baby.”

“Just because we’re having a baby doesn’t mean you can’t see other people,” Arya blurted. She felt so stupid for saying it, but the words were out before she could think better of it. Gendry stared at her like she was crazy.

“You’re telling me I should be dating other women?”

“No? I’m just saying you _could_ if you wanted.” Gendry fell back against the seat with a scoff. His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked very angry with her.

“So what? You gonna bring Ned Dayne back to ours tonight? Should I find somewhere else to crash? I don’t want to make things weird for you two.”

“Seven hells, I haven’t even seen Ned in forever,” Arya huffed. “It’s obviously different for me though.” She gestured to her very large belly.

“It’s not. How many times do I have to say it? We’re in this together.”

“I know but…you didn’t ask for this. I choose to keep the baby and I don’t want to trap you into-”

It was the wrong thing to say. She realized it as soon as the words left her mouth but there was no taking them back.

“You haven’t trapped me into anything.” There was a fury in his voice as he cut her off. “How could you even _think_ that?”

Arya’s eyes dropped to the table. She brought her lip between her teeth to stop it from trembling. She was _not_ going to cry. Pregnancy hormones be dammed she would not. She didn’t need to let the tears spill for Gendry to see how upset she was, though. She heard him exhale harshly.

“Ah fuck, Arya.” Gendry reached across the table and took her hand in his. Arya thought about pulling out of his grasp. She didn’t, though. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

“What are you sorry for? I’m the one acting like an idiot.” Arya sniffled.

“No, you’re not.” He ran his thumb over her knuckles. “You were voicing your legitimate concerns and I overreacted.”

Arya choked out a laugh through the lingering tears in her eyes and the knot in her throat. It was such a hilariously grown-up statement. Gendry at fourteen had nowhere near that sort of awareness. Neither had she. They had fought on a few occasions after girls flirted with him. Neither ever seemed to understand why but they’d take verbal swipes at each other before retreating to their respective corners.

“You sound like Shireen.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. She’s very wise.” Gendry stared at her intensely. Arya could tell he was thinking hard. “Tell me what you’re worried about. I won’t freak out this time.”

Arya found it impossible to look into his blue eyes when voicing her thoughts, so they dropped to the table and their clasped hands.

“This is all happening so fast and you’ve committed yourself to the baby but…” _You haven’t committed yourself to me_ , Arya thought but the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. It was too humiliating. “I just…don’t want you to resent me for robbing you of your bachelor lifestyle. Or the baby someday. In a year or five. You might look around and realize you wished you hadn’t dropped everything for us.”

He waited a beat before responding. Arya assumed he was waiting to be certain she was done speaking.

“I would never resent you for any of this. I’m not being robbed of anything. That’s not how I feel at all.” He paused, nervously. Arya watched his tongue lick his lower lip. “Do you?”

“No!” She exclaimed. She suddenly understood how he felt because the question set off a spark of anger in her.

“Then believe me when I say I don’t either. If anything I feel like I’ve been given something really special.” He squeezed her hand. “I know it’s not traditional the way we’re going about things but, we never really were ones to do play by the rule book, were we?”

*

Gendry stared at Arya as he sat across from her. She had quickly moved on from their brief feud and was rambling happily about her job. She was benched from field work for the time being, but she was surprisingly content to analyze data on her wolves and all other sorts of forest creatures.

Gendry listened to her passionately discuss how fragile ecosystems were devastated by the removal of apex predators. He loved how lit up her eyes were as she talked. But he could not easily forget how crushed she had looked only minutes ago.

Her confession had, at first, made him furious. He wasn’t angry at Arya herself but at the implication that she had trapped him with a baby. It was the worst thing he had heard in a long time. Possibly ever. He was sure Arya’s family thought the same but in reverse. That Gendry, lowborn and unworthy as he was, had trapped Arya with his baby.

He didn’t see any reason to burden her with that dark thought. Instead Gendry steered the conversation back to something his foster sister had asked.

“Are you going to have a baby shower? Jeyne was wondering.”

“Absolutely not.” Arya stuck her tongue. “They’re the worst. It’s like dainty finger sandwiches with cucumbers and stupid guessing games. You don’t throw your own anyway. It’s something your friends or family do, and they surprise you. My mom did Jeyne’s because she didn’t trust the Westerlings to do it.”

“You don’t think your mom or someone will throw one for you?” He asked.

Arya snorted.

“No way. She’s too ashamed of me. It’s not like she can invite all her high society acquittances down to celebrate her unmarried daughter’s _unplanned_ pregnancy.” She put on a mocking high voice as she said it.

Willow arrived then with their food and a compliment to Arya’s glowing complexion. She set upon her burger like a starving wolf as if nothing was wrong. Gendry could only blink for a long moment.

Arya deserved a party and he was going to make it happen.

*

When Hot Pie had been his roommate Gendry always kept his bedroom door firmly shut whether he was fast asleep or busy with his studies. If he didn’t Hot Pie usually took it as an invitation to barge in and bother him.

It was different with Arya. The last thing he wanted to do was shut her out. When they had been kids, he had done that to her just like all the others. Not as frequently but there had been plenty of childish outbursts that it shamed him to think about as a grown man. He wanted her to know she could come to him with whatever she needed or wanted. 

Late one night he was working on a project when Arya pushed the door open and strolled into his room. Gendry watched with a sort of stunned curiosity as she casually climbed onto the bed. The last time Arya had been in his bed they’d made a baby and that knowledge left him dumbstruck.

She was wearing a tight tanktop that stretched over her growing belly and a pair of very short shorts that left little of her legs concealed. Gendry swallowed hard. He felt somewhat depraved being so turned on at the sight of her on his bed. He wasn’t sure what the policy was on wanting to cover your heavily pregnant roommate with kisses all over her body, but he suspected it was highly questionable. 

Gendry shifted in his chair. He was deeply concerned with the fact he was only wearing a pair of worn sweatpants.

“Come here,” Arya beckoned with her hand. It was a sight he knew would be committed to memory. “I want to show you something.”

Slowly, Gendry rose from his desk and joined her on the bed. He reclined next to her on the pillows. He had left a bit of space between them but Arya scooted closer so they were touching from their shoulders to the tip of Arya’s toes against his leg.

Arya took Gendry's hand and placed it onto her belly. Her skin was as smooth and warm as he remembered.

“You feel that?” she asked.

The baby was kicking. Gendry gasped as he felt the movement against his palm. It was like seeing the baby on the ultrasound, but Gendry felt even more connected. At the doctors it had been a picture on a screen. Here, in his bed with Arya, Gendry could actually _feel_ their baby moving.

Tears sprung up in Gendry’s eyes before he could even think to try and stop them. He cursed softly under his breath and quickly tried to hide how emotional he was with his free hand.

“Are you crying?” Arya sounded astonished, but not disgusted. Which was a relief. Arya hated to show weakness and thought little of cowards. Gendry didn’t want her to think less of him for getting so worked up over something so small.

“No because that would be stupid as hell.” Gendry rubbed his hand over his face.

“It’s not! Would you want the baby to think it’s not okay to cry?” Gendry winced at Arya using his own words against him from that night she had cried against his chest. He looked back up at her and she smiled playfully. “Boys can cry too.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I don’t want the baby to be emotionally screwed up like me.”

“You’re not emotionally screwed up, Arya.”

She gave him a look that he could read as easily as if she had spoken. It said don’t try and bullshit me. 

“Maybe everyone is in their own way,” he amended. “I’ve got plenty of my own issues too. But we’ll try and do our best by this baby, right?”

Arya bit her lip and nodded.

“They say baby’s can hear things even now,” she said, swiftly changing the subject. “You could try talking if you want.”

“Hi…baby,” Gendry said to her belly button. Arya made a noise that was both a scoff and a laugh. “My mind has never been more blank than it is right now. I have no idea what to say.”

“You could read to her,” Arya suggested.

Gendry jumped off the bed to grab a book off his desk. It was a reference manual on machinery – not the most riveting content but the baby wouldn’t know the difference. He just wanted her to know his voice.

He laid back on the bed further down from the pillows. His feet were hanging off the end, but he wanted to be closer to Arya’s middle to ensure the baby heard him. He opened the book to the very first page and began to read in what he hoped was a soothing voice. As he spoke he mostly looked at Arya’s belly. But he stole several glances up at Arya. He could feel her intense stare on him the entire time.

By the time he got to the end of the chapter Gendry was struggling to keep his own yawns at bay. This was his chosen field, and he loved it, but it wasn’t always the most exciting. He looked up from the page and Arya’s eyes were shut. Gendry closed the book and rose from his spot on the bed.

With a gentle hand he pulled the blanket up to Arya’s shoulders. The nights were starting to get cold. Though he knew she’d insist her northern blood didn’t feel it. Gendry smiled at the notion as he gazed down at her. He clicked off the light and began his retreat to the living room.

“Where are you going?” Arya’s voice was small and sleepy. Gendry should’ve known she hadn’t been out all the way. She had never been a heavy sleeper.

“I was gonna go sleep on the couch.”

“Stupid,” she murmured sleepily. She patted the spot next to her. “How much trouble can we get into now?”

“That’s what you said last time.” But he crawled under the blanket with her. They were facing each other on their sides. It was the only way Arya could see these days. Her bump was touching his stomach and Gendry wondered if the baby was asleep.

“You’re thinking hard. Even in the dark I can see it.” Arya touched him between his furrowed brow. Then she drew her finger down his nose. “What’s on your mind.”

“I’m scared,” he admitted. “I know Arya Stark isn’t afraid of anything but-”

“I’m scared too.”

“Oh really?”

She shrugged one shoulder.

“I guess I’m still worried about how I’ll be as an actual parent.”

“If you’re confident in my abilities as a father you cant possibly be worried about your own.”

Arya didn’t say anything.

“Remember when we found that lost girl in the woods?” Gendry said as the memory suddenly came to him. Arya instantly remembered just like he knew she would.

“Oh, little Liesel.”

Gendry had almost forgotten about the little girl they’d discovered one day wandering the woods by the recreation center all by herself.

“Yeah. You were the one who took complete control and looked after the kid. Gave her the last of your barbeque chips and a few hugs. I wanted to just leave her there,” he laughed.

“Gods, you were such a punk sometimes,” Arya laughed.

“I carried her all the way to the lost and found, though, didn’t I?” Gendry tried to sound indignant, but it came out far more amused.

“Big deal she weighed like ten pounds.”

They both chucked softly. Gendry could just barely make out her smile in the dark room from what little moonlight was shining through the window. When their laughter died away Arya steered their conversation back to it’s original path.

“We always made a good team, though.”

Gendry wouldn’t argue with that. Every since he had met Arya he had felt that they connected in a way he’d never experienced before. It was as true now as then.

“But I never had a father…” Arya had come from a family with a mother, a father, and a whole bunch of siblings. “I don’t know how to do it.”

“Just be yourself and the baby will love you.” Arya yawned around her words. “Like I do.”

*

He supposed he could have called either of his older sisters, but Gendry thought his younger cousin might have more of the expertise he sought. Shireen Baratheon had been raised the daughter of a politician and that meant a lot of fancy parties.

She was also much closer to Arya.

“Hey roommate stealer,” Shireen said with a small, almost uncertain, smile that betrayed her accusation. She sat down across from him at a coffeeshop that he knew her and Arya frequented. It was close to the apartment they had shared until recently.

“I’m sorry about that but I did offer to trade you.”

“Hot Pie is no replacement for Arya.”

“On that we agree.”

She settled with a curious expression on her face.

“So, what’s up? I was surprised to get your text.”

“I wanted to ask you for a favor.” Shireen waited patiently while Gendry took a sip of his coffee. He felt a bit uncomfortable asking her for her assistance. But Shireen was Arya’s friend and his family. If he couldn’t ask her there was no one he could turn to. “Help me throw a babyshower for Arya? Please? I have no idea what to do.”

Shireen’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Mrs. Stark and Sansa aren’t doing it? They _live_ for event planning.”

“Apparently not.” Gendry’s hands tightened around his cup. He still seethed when he thought about that night at Winterfell. Shireen shook her head and Gendry could see how bothered she was by this information.

“I’d expect that from _my_ mom,” she said. “but I thought the Starks were better than that.”

"Common misconception.”

“How is Arya handling this?”

Gendry sighed. As far as he knew Arya hadn’t spoken to most of her family since that night. The only exceptions being her younger brothers and Jon. Her parents, sister and older brother had yet to give Arya any sort of apology. Gendry wouldn’t weep if he never saw any of them again, but Arya was another story.

“I’m not sure,” he said picking up a sugar packet just to give his hands something to do. “She acts like her family forsaking her and her unborn bastard,” he spit out the word. “Doesn’t bother her but I know it must. She still loves them.”

Gendry couldn’t relate. He’d never had a family to feel that sort of devotion towards. He was building bonds with his siblings and cousin, but it would never be the same.

“Well, I’d be honored to help you with the babyshower.”

“It can’t be the normal kind that’s all girly and suburban and shit, though. I saw some ideas online and it was…nightmarish.”

Gendry didn’t think there was any valid excuse for combining diapers and candy bars.

Shireen laughed.

“We’ll just throw a party without all the corny stuff. That way everyone has fun and you parents-to-be get lots of gifts.” Shireen looked thoughtful. “Do you have a venue in mind?”

“Do you think it would be terrible if we tried to throw it at the Crossroads?” It was the only location Gendry could think of. Most of their friends hung out there on a daily basis already so it was certainly convenient if nothing else. But it was also a big space with good food and beer too.

“I think that’s a great idea! Arya will love it.” Shireen pulled her phone out of her bag. “Okay we should start coming up with a list. There’s lots to be done and not a lot of time to do it.”

*

"Is Mr. Stark home? I wanted to have a word."

The maid reluctantly allowed him to step into the foyer and told him to wait. She scurried off in a way that made Gendry feel like she was afraid he’d steal something. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he stood awkwardly in the grand Stark foyer. He felt even more uncomfortable in this mansion than he had the first night. Last time he cursed out the Stark’s eldest son. He doubted that crass behavior would be soon forgotten.

The maid returned shortly and led Gendry down a hallway to a warmly lit study where a fire was burning. Eddard Stark was standing next to the fireplace when he entered. The maid quickly left again and shut the door behind her.

"Gendry."

"Mr. Stark."

"Please sit. I'm glad you stopped by." Gendry raised an eyebrow at that. He found it difficult to believe that his lordship was in any way pleased to see the lowborn bastard who had impregnated his daughter, but he let the comment go. He would not, however, be letting go what was said the last time. 

Gendry rushed to speak before Arya’s father could say another word.

"First of all, I wanted to tell you I think it's fucked up how your family treated Arya that night." Gendry’s voice didn’t falter at all as he said the words. “She didn’t deserve that.”

If Eddard Stark was offended, he hid it well. His face remained still under Gendry’s harsh words and dark look.

"You're right," Ned Stark said. "My family has been under a great deal of stress and we did not behave as we should have. I owe you an apology. Arya as well."

Gendry had not been expecting that so continued to scowl. Ned Stark remained unphased. His gaze fell onto a framed photo on his desk. 

"Arya's aunt, my sister was the same age when she had Jon did you know that?" Ned asked, suddenly. Gendry was taken surprise by this shift in the conversation and could only shake his head. He didn’t know much about the Stark’s in general. Their dirty family secrets were even more unfamiliar to him. "She was unmarried too. It was a very...complicated situation but the father abandoned her. As did the man she was engaged to.” Gendry’s brows shot up under his hair. “She gave the baby to me at birth and made me promise to care for him. She died shortly after." Ned looked into the fire as he spoke of his ill-fated sister. Gendry noticed that his eyes were the same exact dark grey as Arya's. "Since she was born Arya has reminded me of Lyanna. It's been a source of joy and terror for me. When she told us she was pregnant..." Ned turned to face him as his words trailed off. "She's my little girl." His voice was thick with emotion. "You don't understand what that means yet, but you will soon."

"I do understand. The baby hasn't been born yet but..." Gendry swallowed. "I understand."

“Then perhaps you can appreciate why I feel very conflicted about this.”

Gendry tried to imagine twenty years in the future and how he would feel in this man’s shoes. He was uncomfortable knowing it probably would’ve been a sight far worse than Ned’s quiet, disappointment.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“But I want you to know that I love my daughter and I will make this right with her.”

“And with your wife? And other children?” Gendry asked. He wondered if he had gone too far. He knew when Arya’s eyes went cold and stormy that it didn’t bode well for whoever had angered her. Her father’s eyes did the same.

“I will make things right,” he repeated in a voice that was as uncompromising as stone. “Let me worry about my family. Focus on your own for the time being.”

His family. Gendry took a deep breath. Arya and their baby were his family.

Gendry dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the invite. He unfolded it and handed it to Arya's father.

"I wanted to invite your family to Arya's babyshower," he said. It felt awkward to do so after telling him off just a couple minutes ago. But Gendry knew he had to do it. "It would mean a lot to her if you were all there."

Ned took the invite and placed it on his desk. Then he stood and walked around to the side where Gendry was seated. Reflexively, Gendry rose. Eddard Stark held his hand out. Gendry took it in his own. As they shook hands Gendry once again felt very scrutinized under the intensity of this man’s eyes.

“You look very much like your father.”

Gendry bristled. He hated the resemblance between them. Even before it had been revealed that Gendry was the son of Robert Baratheon he had known it must’ve been his father he took after. His mother had been blonde with brown eyes.

“I’ve been told that before,” he informed Arya’s father through gritted teeth.

“You’re not at all like him in character, though. I can assure you of that.” Ned exhaled. “Robert was my friend, like Arya is yours, for a great many years. I cared for the man as a brother but I’m well aware of his flaws. He was not the father he should have been. But I can see you’ll do right for your own child…and for mine.”

*

"Let's go to the Crossroads tonight." Gendry had been practicing the line in his head for hours. He wasn’t an actor by nature and had no talent for lying. But he did his very best to make it sound casual. Arya had a sense about when people were telling lies. But his practice paid off because Arya didn’t narrow her eyes in suspicion or demand to know what he was lying about.

"Oh, good idea! I could kill a man for one of their milkshakes." Arya jumped up from the couch as Gendry sighed, discreetly, with relief. “Just let me pee real quick.” And she dashed to the bathroom.

When they arrived at the Crossroads Gendry let Arya take the lead. He was covertly and quickly texting his cousin as they approached the doors. Arya was calm, collected, and unsuspecting, he hoped. Gendry could feel his pulse beating faster than normal. He knew it was stupid to be so anxious over a party but he couldn’t help it.

It all happened very quickly once Gendry reached ahead of Arya to pull the door open.

"Surprise!"

They were greeted by a crowd of their closest friends and family. The entire space had been reserved for the baby shower so every face was a familiar one. Arya's head instantly whipped around in his direction.

“You did this?”

Gendry nodded his confirmation and held his breath. He wasn’t positive how Arya was going to react. She liked parties but shied away from events that were to celebrate her. For her eighteenth birthday her mother had wanted to throw a huge party at Winterfell. More of a ball really. Gendry had been shown a picture on Arya’s phone of the poofy gown they had wanted her to wear. Arya had rejected the proposed spectacle all together. Instead she and Gendry had run away to Dorne together for a week. They spent the entire time in the sun and the surf.

Her wide eyed shock faded into a pleased grin that warmed Gendry.

They didn’t get to enjoy the moment for long because Arya was bombarded by her friends. Shireen and Wylla and Lyanna were the first to take hold of her.

“Shireen helped with this entire thing,” Gendry rushed to admit to Arya as the two hugged.

“I just made a couple calls,” she protested humbly.

“And you did the invites.” Gendry wasn’t going to let her shake off the credit that easily. “And you helped with the decorations. This event would’ve been a sad affair without you.”

Lyanna and Wylla pushed forward before his cousin could try to demure anymore. In contrast to sweet Shireen they were two of Arya’s feistiest friends. Which combined with Arya made the three of them a force to be reckoned with.

“Look at you,” Wylla crooned. “You look so sexy. These are fantastic.” She reached up to playfully cup both of Arya’s tits Gendry had to glance away blushing. He, too, had noticed that development. Unlike the green haired loud mouth he had sadly not touched them.

“I look like shit I was half asleep on the couch ten minutes ago.” Arya was laughing as she said it, but Gendry agreed with her friend. She was wearing a black jumpsuit that he thought flattered her figure. He could barely take his eyes off her.

“Learn to take a compliment,” Lyanna suggested as she embraced Arya tightly. There was a lot of socializing to be done. It was something Gendry usually dreaded. But he never minded as much when Arya was by his side. She talked enough for the both of them.

It wasn't a traditional baby shower. There were men and women in attendance for a start. Though, it had taken a lot of effort to track down even a fraction of Arya’s friends. Gendry had also invited all his friends too and the bums had all shown up bearing gifts to his surprise. Not that Gendry was all that impressed by Tom’s mixtape of lullabies recorded in his basement. He had invited all his siblings, even little Barra and her mother. And Arya’s family.

Four of the Starks made it to her baby shower: Eddard, Bran, Rickon, and even Sansa. The last had been a shock. Gendry had been certain that Eddard Stark would be good to his word. The younger boys had never taken issue with their sister, so their attendance was expected as well. But Sansa Stark had been among the most offended by Arya’s news. She seemed out of place in the Crossroads in her expensive clothes. Arya seemed as uncertain of her presence as Gendry did. He just hoped the ginger Stark sister didn’t throw another tantrum. Gendry was in no mood for it.

*

“Where’s mom?” Arya asked, not sure she even wanted to know the answer. She had managed to steal a moment with just her father. He had greeted her with his usual kiss on the forehead and Arya had teared up at the embrace. She had missed him fiercely.

“She wanted to be here, but she had a fundraiser to attend with Robb,” her father explained. His eyes were apologetic. “He needs her, right now.”

Arya bit her lip. She wondered if she would ever be her mother’s priority. It seemed unlikely. Robb and Sansa were her golden children, Bran her favorite and Rickon her baby. Arya wasn’t sure where she factored in.

“Your mother was the one to pick this out, though,” Ned added at her crestfallen face. His hand rested on a large giftwrapped box. It had taken father and Rickon both to carry it in. “She spent a great deal of time choosing the best one for you.”

“I’m glad you made it,” Arya said since she didn’t know what else to say about her mother.

“Your Gendry hand delivered an invite.”

Arya felt her mouth fall open slightly. She hadn’t known Gendry had taken a trip to Winterfell without her.

“He did?”

“Yes. Arya I want to apologize to you. I should have never let things escalate the way they did, sweetling. I let my fear get the best of me,” her father said. Suddenly, Arya felt like a little girl again. When she had been a child it was with her father that Arya felt most safe. She had always believed he would protect her no matter who her foe. “I was afraid for you and hurting over my own past. But that’s no excuse.”

Arya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. It was her way of letting him know she accepted his apology. She had never been angry with her father. She had been scared that she had disappointed him so thoroughly he would never be able to look at her again.

“And I had words with your sister so expect an apology from her as well.”

Arya scrunched up her nose in distaste. She hadn’t spoken to Sansa yet. It wasn’t that she was avoiding her sister. Arya was just prioritizing talking to people at the party who actually liked her.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did. You two are sisters.” Arya felt like groaning at the familiar lecture, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment. “You remember what I told you about family?”

Arya rested her hand over her belly.

“The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, I remember.”

*

“May I have a moment with my sister?” Sansa asked in her most diplomatic tone. Without saying anything Gendry conveyed to Arya that he wouldn’t leave if she didn’t want him to. Arya could see it in his eyes as he glanced down at her and feel it in his hand against the small of her back. In kind, with the tiniest of nods and a squeeze of his hand, Arya let him know she was okay.

He withdrew to a pool table where Anguy was showing off his skills to several onlookers, including an impressed Rickon. 

“This is quite the babyshower.” Sansa glanced around the crowded room. “Very you, I must say.”

In her mind Arya thanked the gods Gendry and Shireen had been the ones to plan this event. If her mother or sister had done it to reflect their own vision with little regard to Arya’s tastes. Arya shuddered to think of the guest list they would have come up with.

“I think that was the idea.”

Sansa had her hands clasped tightly in front of her. She always did that when she was nervous.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said at dinner when you told everyone you were expecting. It was very inconsiderate of me. I was a total Bridezilla, you know?"

Arya didn't know but she nodded.

“The wedding planning got a bit out of control, I’ll admit.”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“It’s not too late to make arrangements to have you in the ceremony,” Sansa offered. She wore a bashful expression on her face. “I’m sure we could find something for you to wear.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Arya sighed. “We both know I’ve never been the sister you wanted.”

Arya was impressed that despite the ashamed flush in her cheeks that Sansa did not deny it.

“Well, I hope to still see you there,” Sansa said. It seemed like an uncharacteristically earnest response for her sister. 

“You will.”

Sansa glanced over her shoulder to where the guys were playing pool.

“Will you be having a wedding of your own anytime soon?” she questioned.

Arya thought of Gendry’s proposal the night she had told him about the pregnancy. At the time it had seemed absurd. They had only been together _just_ once. They were _just_ friends. Things felt a lot different all these months later. If he asked her again, Arya wasn’t sure she would reject him so quickly.

“I don’t know.” However, Arya knew her and Gendry would never have an event like the one Sansa was planning. In her mind she pictured a beach with just the two of them and their baby.

“Anyway, I got you a little something I hope you like.”

Sansa handed over a box from the table where she had been sitting with their father and brothers. It was wrapped in elegant white paper with a buttery yellow ribbon tied in a perfect bow. Sansa was an impeccable gift wrapper.

Arya took care as she removed the ribbon and paper. She didn’t want to destroy Sansa’s work while she looked on. After she got through the outside decoration and opened the box her hand met, to her surprise, brown leather.

"A purse?"

"It's a diaper bag,” she corrected gently. “The same one they say Daenerys Targaryen used. It’s the latest fashion in Essos.”

Arya opened the bag and peered inside. It was very nice and not at all the frilly, pastel sort of thing she usually associated with her sister. It had a far more practical, gender neutral appearance. Arya would happily carry it around. She didn’t think Gendry would mind putting it on his shoulder either.

“Oh. Thank you, Sansa.” Arya meant it sincerely.

Sansa flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder with a small smile.

“You’re welcome.”

*

The guys had helped them bring all the gifts back to their apartment. Thankfully, because even though they loaded the back of Gendry’s truck it hadn’t been big enough to hold all the things they had received. They had gone from having nothing for the baby to everything they could possibly need in a single evening.

"That bag your sister brought is priced at five hundred dollars." Gendry's eyes were huge with shock. "It's a bag...for _diapers_."

“That’s pocket change for her.” Sansa’s soon to be husband was even richer than father. If Gendry was horrified by the price of one bag, she could only imagine what he would think if he knew how much her wedding was going to cost. Arya didn’t mention that the top of the line cradle her mother picked out was apparently worth more than his first car either.

He shook his head in disgust and tossed his phone onto the coffee table.

“When the revolution comes there will be no saving her,” he muttered. He made a chopping gesture with his hand.

“What about me?” Arya asked raising her chin. Gendry wouldn’t know but it was her best impression of Sansa at her most haughty. “I’m highborn too, you know.”

Gendry grinned.

“I’ll protect you, m’lady.”

Arya playfully kicked in his direction. Gendry grabbed her foot and rubbed it with both hands. The ‘I can protect myself’ comment that Arya had in her mind died right then and there. Her feet were _killing_ her. She reclined against the arm of the chair and let Gendry work his magic. He was good with cars and building things and even drawing but she had never truly appreciated just how good he was with his hands until recently.

But as Arya started to feel relaxed somebody else was just waking up. She felt several kicks within.

“Baby’s feeling feisty tonight.”

The fascination they had for feeling the baby move was mutual. Arya lifted her pajama shirt and showed Gendry where the activity was. He eagerly placed his hands against her. He still read to her bump from his boring textbooks most nights. Arya had no doubt the baby would know him as soon as she entered the world.

Gendry leaned forward on the couch so his mouth was hovering only a couple inches from her bare skin. He met Arya’s eyes. She could see the question in them. She managed a shaky nod, and Gendry pressed a kiss above her belly button.

*

The dress Arya ended up wearing was far more comfortable than the bridesmaid uniform she had originally been assigned. She had gone shopping with Shireen the day before to find something that would be appropriate. It wasn’t the easiest task since she was as big as she was going to get. The options were limited but she settled on a dark green dress that went to just above her knees. It had low sleeves and a low neckline that showed that her belly wasn’t the only thing that was bigger.

She wore boots and she didn’t care what anyone thought about it.

“Wow,” Gendry said when she was ready to go. He stared at her from where he’d been messing with his tie in the foyer mirror. “You look beautiful.”

Arya decided to just take the compliment as her friend had recommended.

“Thanks. So do you.”

Gendry grinned.

“I clean up alright for a guy from Flea Bottom,” he allowed.

They made the long drive to Winterfell and despite what had happened last time, Arya wasn’t nervous. Sansa had gotten over herself and Robb had won his election so they shouldn’t pose any problem.

That just left her mother.

But there was nothing Arya could do about her. She just prayed silently that she would be too busy tending to Sansa to give Arya or Gendry any trouble. She didn’t feel like hearing more critiques when the baby was so close to being born and they were finally feeling a little bit confident as parents-to-be.

Arya considered avoiding her but it was an unrealistic goal. Almost as soon as they arrived at Winterfell she ran into her mother for a quick moment outside Sansa’s crowded dressing room. Arya had only wanted to extend her congratulations to her sister before the wedding. But the entire floor was bustling with women; bridesmaids, flower girls, hairdressers, makeup artists, event planners and the mother of the bride.

Catelyn Stark visibly started as she rounded a corner and saw Arya standing there by herself. Gendry was already in their assigned seat in the front row. She had left him there looking rather uncomfortable.

“Oh. Arya. Look at you.” Catelyn was clutching a bouquet of white flowers. Her mother stared at her baby bump in shock. But she at least didn’t seem horrified, Arya noted.

“Not too horrible then?” she asked gesturing to the dress. She braced herself for a disparaging comment, but her mother just shook her head.

“No, you look wonderful. Green is a lovely color on you.”

A woman with a clipboard was calling for her mother from down the hall. Arya didn’t know what she wanted but her tone suggested it was urgent.

“I have to run but,” she hesitated. “we’ll talk later.”

It wasn’t a question.

The ceremony was as romantic as a fairy tale. It was everything she knew Sansa had been dreaming of her whole life. She looked radiant all in white and full of joy as she walked down the aisle to her soon to be husband.

Arya was surprised by how happy she felt for her older sister.

But Arya was even more happy that she able to sit through the lengthy wedding rather than stand the entire time at the altar. She had been feeling a pain in her lower back since they had arrived. Arya was determined to keep it to herself. She didn’t want Gendry, or anyone else, fussing over her for nothing. 

*

After they’d finally been released from the long, dull ceremony Gendry breathed the air of freedom deeply through his nose like a man stepping out of prison. The entire event was an inexcusable display of wealth, but it seemed Gendry was the only one who felt that way. Though, Arya had fidgeted throughout like she couldn’t wait to escape. That could have just been her bladder, Gendry would admit. The second they were free she immediately ran to the ladies room to relieve herself. That was the longest she’d gone without peeing in months.

He stood awkwardly in the hall that was filled with fancy and famous people. He swore he saw some sideways glances in his direction. There was undoubtedly gossip about Arya Stark of Winterfell and the former mechanic she was involved with. Gendry pretended he didn’t notice and stared blankly at his phone.

When he looked up a minute later Arya was across the hall. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her chin raised up at the man she was talking to. It was her older brother, Robb Stark. Gendry watched them through narrowed eyes. He couldn’t hear a word that was being said but Arya’s somewhat hostile demeanor left him feeling worried. He considered marching across the hall to tell Robb Stark off again. A large and rather loud man’s booming voice called the eldest Stark child away before he could, though.

“What was that about?” he asked when he made his way back to Arya.

“Nothing. He just wanted to say hi.” Gendry must have looked skeptical because she added. “He kind of apologized for being a jerk.”

“Good.” Gendry entertained saying some rude things. Like how it wasn’t very noble since he’d already won his election despite Arya’s pregnancy – which in the end had been barely reported upon. Or how he didn’t seem to think Gendry was worth an apology as well. He decided against saying any of it. A royal asshole he might be, but he was Arya’s brother.

“I told him he was wrong about you.”

“You did that night too.”

“I wanted to make sure he won’t speak to you like that ever again.”

Gendry felt a rush of love for Arya and without another word he pulled her into his arms for a hug. She gripped him tightly around the neck like she never wanted to let go.

*

The reception was somewhat less stuffy than the ceremony. At least there was music and dancing and humorous toasts. Arya and Gendry sat at the table on the raised dais where her family and in-laws were seated. Arya had thought they might be banished to a dark corner, but Sansa had surprised her for once by giving them a place for all to see.

Arya was touched and tried to keep her spirits up, but her body was still hurting. She was unable to join her brothers in their jests and coped gave Gendry an attitude when he had asked her in a whisper which fork to use for the first course.

“Who gives a shit?” had been her snappish reply. But it came and went in waves. During one of the lulls she dragged Gendry onto the dance floor. Even though all Arya could do was sway due to her awkward pregnancy body and lingering discomfort. But it felt nice to be held by Gendry.

“You okay?” he asked with his hands wrapped around her waist. “You seem a little…stressed?”

“Yeah, I’m just feeling like crap. Creating life is hard work.”

“I’m ready to get out of dodge when you are. Just say the word.”

Arya didn’t want to leave just yet. The night was still young, and she wanted to at least get a slice of cake. She had taken a peak at the scrumptious looking lemon flavored creation with Rickon earlier. But she did feel like she needed a proper rest. It was too warm in this hall.

A little fresh air was what she needed.

*

They put on their coats and snuck out to the godswood. Snow was falling softly, and it twinkled in the lights that had been strung from the trees branches. Gendry had never been here before. Arya spoke of it often, though. As a child she had climbed these trees and swam in the pools. This place was a part of her identity and that made it sacred to him even if he didn’t know the gods.

He stepped carefully on the fallen leaves that crunched underfoot as they approached what Arya and her family called the heart tree. Arya stared at the craved face within its bark and Gendry stared at Arya. He didn’t know if it was her being pregnant or the crisp winter air tingeing her cheeks pink but she looked so beautiful he felt breathless. Gendry said her name and Arya looked at him. He brought his hand to cheek and felt emboldened when Arya turned her face against his palm. Slowly, Gendry lowered his lips down to hers. He kissed her as gentle as he’d ever kissed anyone. Then he withdrew slightly to see her expression. Arya’s eyes fluttered open.

“I love you,” he confessed. “And if you don’t feel the same way that’s okay. I don’t want this to ruin things between us…but I want – I _need_ you to know how I feel.”

For an agonizing moment all she did was stare at him with wide eyes. Gendry could feel his heart racing in his chest. He was still waiting for her to respond, to call him stupid or roll her eyes or maybe even say she loved him too when Arya let out a cry of pain. Her hand flew off his shoulder to her middle.

“What’s wrong?” Gendry’s eyes moved wildly over her face that was contoured in pain.

“I think somethings…happening.” Arya stepped back and looked at her legs. Gendry could see fluid dripping down one of them. He thought his heart stopped at the sight.

“You’re in labor? You’re having the baby?”

“Oh fuck,” Arya groaned. She put a steading hand on her back. Her due date wasn’t for another week. “Why now?”

Gendry was bouncing in place with nervous energy. They had talked about this for weeks. There was a solid plan they had carefully crafted together. But he couldn’t remember anything that he was supposed to do when faced with the real thing.

“Should I go get your family? Call an ambulance?”

“No! Sansa will never forgive me if I upstage her on her wedding day of all days.” Arya breathed deeply through her nose. “This baby is already following in my footsteps.”

“Okay, hospital,” he said.

Gendry leaned down and went to put his hands under the back of her knees, but Arya jerked away. She stared at him like he’d tried to do something offensive.

“What are you doing?”

“I was going to carry you to the car!”

That just annoyed her even more.

“Ugh, I can still walk!”

She said that and insisted on walking the whole way, but she was much slower than usual, and Gendry could see her discomfort. They had barely even made it out of the godswood when she took hold of his hand for support. Gendry let her lean on him as much as she needed. He held onto her tightly as they made their way over the snow dusted ground. By the time they got to his truck she even let him open the door for her without a comment.

*

Arya was terrifyingly quiet the entire time they drove back to the hospital. Gendry had wanted to stop at a closer hospital in the north, especially because of the weather, but she had insisted on going all the way back to the Riverlands. She wasn’t going to let anyone other than Doctor Smallwood deliver this baby.

Gendry drove as fast as he dared but it turned out he didn’t need to rush at all. Arya was safely in a hospital room with plenty of time to spare according to the nurses.

Gendry’s eyes followed Arya back and forth as she paced in her gown.

“How are you feeling?” Gendry asked knowing it was stupid but not knowing what else to do.

“Like my body’s getting ready to push a human being out of it.” He grabbed the pitcher of ice water and poured Arya a cup just to feel useful. It was futile. There was nothing he could truly do to actively help at this point. He could and would stay by Arya’s side supporting her but the real work she would have to do on her own. He hated that he couldn’t share the burden. The best Gendry could do was let Arya squeeze his hand so hard it felt as if she were breaking every finger.

It went on like that for hours. Gendry watched through the hospital window as the sun rose and Arya’s pain only increased. Doctor Smallwood arrived early in the labor process. She checked on Arya and assured them everything was on schedule. Even her kind words did little to lift Arya’s spirits.

“I kind of hate you right now,” Arya gritted out between her teeth during one of the contractions. Gendry kind of hated himself too. He hated that he had anything to do with causing Arya this sort of pain.

“I’m sorry.” He winced as she crushed his fingers in her grip. “Just remember women have been doing this since the dawn of time.” He had meant it encouragingly. Arya did not take it that way. Her eyes flashed with rage and her hand felt like a steel trap around his.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Gendry shut up.

*

Arya didn’t cry until the end. She whimpered and groaned and growled, but it wasn’t until she gave one last push that she cried. At first Gendry thought it was just pure relief but when Doctor Smallwood placed the baby directly onto Arya she let out a sob. Gendry could only gape as he continued to hold her. 

“It’s a girl,” the doctor announced. “A baby girl.”

Gendry’s hands shook as they showed him how to cut the umbilical cord. She was covered in blood and birth, but she was beautiful and full of life as she cried loudly. There was still work to be done for Arya while they cleaned and examined the baby. Neither of them liked being parted from her so soon, but she came back as soon as Arya’s labor was truly over. She was wrapped in a white blanket with a little cap on her head. They placed her in Arya’s arms and then it was just the three of them. Gendry started to feel a sense of calm at long last. Arya and their baby were both healthy and strong.

“I already love her so much.” Arya ran a single finger over her silky black hair.

“Me too.” Gendry knew with absolute certainty that he would kill for this newborn baby. They sat in companionable silence for a long time.

“I was thinking we could call her Aly,” Arya said, eventually.

“Aly,” Gendry tested it out. “I like it.”

“Before, in the godswood,” Arya started. “When you told me-” She hesitated but Gendry felt more confident about his feelings than ever. The sight of Arya holding their daughter had filled him with more love than he thought he was capable of feeling.

“That I love you? I do.” It was the easiest thing in the world to say. 

“I love you too.” Arya’s eyes were shining as if near tears again, but she was smiling. “You’re my best friend.”

“You’re mine too.”

Arya tilted her head and Gendry pressed his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet, but Arya’s words when she pulled away just enough to speak were anything but.

“I really wanna have sex with you, though,” Arya whispered.

Gendry grinned against her mouth.

“Thank the gods.”

*

Her family came to visit as soon as they found out. Gendry must have called them because Arya had been preoccupied learning how to feed Aly. It was just her parents along with Bran and Rickon. Sansa was off on her honeymoon but she sent Arya a congratulations text. Robb had another event, but he sent his love according to their mother.

As soon as he walked through the door her father kissed Arya on the forehead while Rickon leaned over to coo at the baby.

“Hi Aly, I’m your fun uncle Rickon. And this is boring Uncle Bran.” Bran looked up indignantly.

“She’s not even a day old and you’re already trying to corrupt her.” He shook his head. “I’m actually your smart Uncle Bran and that’s dumbass Uncle Rickon.”

Their mother gave him a stern glance but, it softened as it landed on Aly.

“Looks just like her father,” Ned observed, lightly. He looked at Gendry, who was looming awkwardly at Arya’s side, when he said it.

“She reminds me of Arya when she was born,” Catelyn countered. “You were my only dark haired baby.”

Her mother never asked for a word alone with Arya but somehow all the men sensed it. The four of them excused themselves and retreated to the cafeteria with a promise they’d return bearing snacks.

“I never thought I’d see you take to motherhood so naturally,” her mother said sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed. Her posture was formal but her voice warm. Arya clutched Aly against her chest. “I remember so clearly laying where you are now with Robb in my arms…I was so scared.” She laughed, lightly.

“You were?”

“Of course.” Catelyn said it without reservation. “I was your age, newly married, and living far from my home. I had helped raise my siblings but it’s different with your own child…” Her mother sighed. “I’m not a perfect mother, you know that better than any of your siblings I think.”

“Mom-”

“No, let me say this.” Her tone left no room for argument. It was one Arya was used to. “I’ve only ever wanted the best for you.”

“I know.”

“But I realize that my idea of what’s best and yours are very different.” Catelyn reached out to touch Arya’s hand. “As long as you’re happy then I am happy.”

Arya felt tears well up in her eyes.

“I am happy.”

Gendry returned bearing gifts in the form of tea and cookies. He gave Arya’s mother a look that could only be described as wary as he placed them on the tray next to her. Arya pulled herself up in the bed, prepared to diffuse any conflict between them. She didn’t want the two of them to fight at all. But especially not here in front of Aly.

Catelyn rose from her seat and approached Gendry who stood in place like an animal being backed into a corner.

“I’m not sorry for voicing my concerns about this relationship,” her mother said, evenly. Gendry’s jaw was clenched, and Arya knew he was holding back an angry comment. “But I am sorry I was not more supportive throughout this entire process. I should’ve been there for my daughter. I hope the two of you will let me make up for that in the future. I want very much to be a part of your lives.”

Gendry was left speechless at that. He looked down at Arya for a reply.

“We’d love that, mom. Thanks.”

*

“Let me see the baby!”

Arya turned the phone to face Aly who was laying awake in her cradle. She heard Jon’s soft inhale. Aly just stared up – completely unaware she was meeting her uncle. She made quiet, content noises and wiggled where she lay. It was almost time for her to be released and she had only just got a hold of Jon. The rest of her family had already visited as had Shireen and even Gendry’s sisters.

“Arya, she’s perfect.”

“I know.”

“Hi Aly,” Jon cooed. “I’m your Uncle Jon.” Then to Arya he said, “She’s the tiniest thing. Like you.”

“She didn’t feel tiny coming out. Felt like she took after her stupidly big dad.”

The bull returned just then as if he sensed she was talking about him. When he saw Arya on the phone he paused.

“Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all. There’s somebody I want you to meet.” Abruptly, Arya swung her hand with the phone into Gendry’s direction. “Jon meet Gendry. Gendry this is my brother Jon.”

“Arya’s told me a lot about you over the years,” Jon greeted. 

“Yeah. Likewise.”

They exchanged several awkward exchanges like that before Arya got tired of their weird male behavior. She flipped the phone back in her own direction.

“I miss you,” she said. Gendry was at Aly’s cradle trying to pick her up from the looks of it. He kept shifting his hands around, unsure of where the best places to lift her would be. Arya let him figure it out on his own.

“I miss you too, little sister.”

“Will you come visit us soon? I really want Aly to meet you. And Gendry.” It had been so long since Arya had seen him in person herself, nearly two years.

“I’ll try,” he promised in his most solemn voice. By the time she hung up the phone Gendry had successfully lifted Aly up and was clutching her against his broad chest where she looked so tiny and fragile. With the utmost care he lowered himself next to Arya on the bed. She placed a kiss on the top of Aly’s head. Arya inhaled deeply through her nose.

“It’s probably some deep primal instinct but I love the way she smells,” she said. Gendry leaned down to sniff the top of her head. He nodded in agreement. Then with his free hand Gendry brought his finger to Aly’s little hand with her little fingers and her unbelievably little nails. She clasped his finger the second it met her palm.

“She’s strong,” Gendry noted.

“Like her dad.”

He shook his head.

“No, like her mom.”

*

Arya stepped out of the forest and into a clearing on a hill that she knew well. It was full of weirwood stumps that had been cut down long ago. She’d spent many afternoons in her youth leaping from stump to stump or sunbathing on them with her friends. Arya jumped up onto one and surveyed the land below. It was a beautiful spring day. From the direction she had come through she heard a conversation. It was half Gendry’s soft murmur and half baby babbling.

“You’re getting slow in your old age,” Arya called as Gendry appeared through the trees.

“I have precious cargo.” Aly was secured in her carrier against Gendry’s chest. He always walked in slow motion when he was carrying her. When he stood next to the stump Arya was standing on it gave her the perfect height advantage. She was able to press a kiss to his cheek and Aly’s. She was looking around at the blooming trees and blue sky. It was her first spring. Arya couldn’t wait for the next one. By then Aly would be walking. “Not to mention our lunch.”

Arya pulled a smiling Aly out of the carrier and settled her in her arms as Gendry unpacked their picnic. The weirwood stump was big enough for all three of them to comfortably sit on.

“I was thinking we could use a beach holiday this summer,” Arya said. It would be their last chance for a proper vacation for a while. Arya was registered and ready to attend school in the fall. “Maybe the Stormlands. I’ve never been.”

“That’s a good idea. What do you think?” he asked Aly. She didn’t give any sort of reply. She was too busy chewing on her teething ring. Gendry was nonplussed as drool ran onto his shirt. “I think she’s into it.”

Arya watched them and her heart felt so full like it might burst. They were her pack. She loved the two of them fiercely. She’d loved Gendry for more than half her life. Even when he was just her stubborn best friend. Aly had only been in their lives for six months, but Arya loved her just as much. She was going to spend the rest of her life with them both.

“Gendry?” He hummed softly in acknowledgement as he let Aly try a little piece of strawberry. Arya waited until he looked up from that task before she continued. “Let’s get married.”

Somehow, she sensed the spike in his heart rate.

“Are you serious?” There was clear doubt in his voice. Arya had forgotten that proposal she’d rejected a year ago. Neither had Gendry.

“Yes. I want to.” Arya bit her lip. “Do you still?”

“Yes!”

“Then let’s do it.” They both started grinning at that same instant. Gendry leaned across the stump to kiss her deeply. Arya did have conditions, however. “I don’t want a whole stupid production. I wanna be barefoot on the beach. We invite Shireen and Hot Pie as out witness and honored baker. That’s it.”

Gendry agreed like she knew he would. 

“You hear that, love? Your mama’s gonna make an honest man outta me.”

Aly giggled in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about y'all, but I love a happy ending. Thank you all so much for reading and for your support! ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I have most of Part Two written already. My hope is to post it by the weekend.


End file.
